


all that I am, all that I ever was, is here in your perfect eyes (they're all I can see)

by movingforthesakeofmotion



Series: To Be Human Is To Love [3]
Category: Power Rangers (2017), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, THE MOMENT YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR- I'm just kidding, here's another sequel because i'm trash for this universe sue me, i'm pretty sure this is going to be the last one though because I AM TIRED
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/movingforthesakeofmotion/pseuds/movingforthesakeofmotion
Summary: “The memories you lost, Trini…they weren’t all bad. But the ones that are bad…you went through a lot, Trini.” He concludes, and Trini watches him for a few moments, sees nothing but truth in his eyes before she moves to the others.Zack smiles encouragingly, Billy gives her a sympathetic smile, Tommy gives her a curt nod, and Kimberly…Kimberly is looking at her eagerly, her hands twitching at her sides, and Trini finally turns her attention to Diana, who grips her hand tightly.“Whatever you need, little one.” She says gently. Trini takes a deep breath in, lets it out shakily before she nods.“Tell me. Tell me everything."the third and FINAL story in the "Diana Prince as Trini's mom" AU.UNDER CONSTRUCTION: PLEASE READ CHAPTER 11 FOR DETAILS.





	1. I don't wanna talk about it, I don't wanna think about it, I'm just feeling low, feeling low (even when you're next to me, it's not the way I'm picturing, I'm just feeling low, feeling low)

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title from "Chasing Cars" By Snow Patrol. 
> 
> THIS IS IT. FINAL STORY IN THIS SERIES. 
> 
> Don't worry, I'm not gonna put these kids through the ringer with another villain....maybe. Well at least not for the first like ten chapters. This story is all about healing from the previous story, and how they move forward now that Trini's part of the team again. 
> 
> Which means, yes, lots of angst, but also lots of fluff. I can't keep trimberly apart forever, I'M NOT A MOOOONSTER, despite what you all think!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this story, as much as I enjoy writing it. Please remember to leave comments, they make my day (even the mean ones) and you can also scream at me at my tumblr, movinggforthesakeofmotion.tumblr.com!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from "Sleepover" by Hayley Kiyoko.

The cold air around her is suffocating. 

The heater in the car is on full blast, and yet Trini Prince is shivering.

Not because of the cold, however.

She’s terrified.

Diana had driven them straight back into Angel Grove, back to their house and had told Trini to wait in the car until she came to collect her.

After at least five minutes of arguing, Trini had promised to do what she’d asked.

It’s been twenty minutes, and Trini’s getting impatient now. 

What the hell is she doing inside that house that’s so important? 

Trini grips the Yellow disc in her hands tightly, feels the energy thrumming off it as she looks down at it with a sigh.

“You’ve caused this.” She grumbles. She lifts it up to eye level, turning it over in her hands as she frowns.

“What are you, anyway?” She whispers. It shines brightly, and Trini gasps at the energy that flows through her when it does.

She has no idea what this thing is, but ever since she touched it, she’s felt…different.

Her mother had been ominous, had ignored all of Trini’s questions as to what the hell a Power Ranger was, and what it meant that she was the “Yellow” one, had told her to just hang on tight and she’d answer all her questions as soon as she had her own answered. 

Trini’s not exactly sure what answers she’s supposed to get from inside their home. 

She sighs and cranes her neck, tries to get a look inside the house, but it’s no use. The front door is hidden from view. 

Trini frowns, looks down at the disc, which shines and buzzes in her hand, and she grits her teeth and shakes her head.

“Fuck it.” She unclips her seatbelt, leans over the passenger side to turn the car off before opening the door and jumping out of the car-

“WHAT DID I SAY?” Trini’s heart pounds against her chest as she freezes with her hand on the door. 

“Fuck.” She deadpans. She turns slowly at the sound of heels clacking on the ground, and Diana Prince stalks her way over to her daughter, her expression murderous as she reaches past Trini and closes the door to the car with a hard slam.

“I said stay in the car until I came to get you, Trinity!” 

“It’s been twenty minutes! You can’t expect me to stay in the car forever!” Trini exclaims. Diana sighs in frustration before bending down until she’s eye level with her daughter. 

“This isn’t stuff we can screw around with, Trini! I need you to listen to me and do as I say right now, please?” 

“Mom, what’s going on?” Trini asks urgently, and Diana reaches out to grip her shoulders, her expression filled with worry.

“Trini, there’s people inside the house who can explain this better than I can, and it’s time you met them again.” 

“Wait, what do you mean ‘again’?” Trini asks anxiously, and Diana hesitates before she stands tall and moves behind her daughter, squeezing her shoulders and pressing a kiss to her hair.

“Don’t be afraid. They’re friends. Remember the ones I told you about?” 

“What, the good friends I had that I don’t remember?” Trini mumbles, and Diana sighs behind her as they begin walking toward the front door.

“Yes, those ones. They won’t harm you. But they have the answers to what that Coin in your hand is.” 

“Coin? Looks more like a disc…” Trini says, holding the supposed Coin up and looking at it. It’s shining brighter with every step she takes.

“Shh. They’re in the living room, come on…” 

Diana reaches out, opens the front door slowly, and Trini peeks inside the main foyer despite Diana telling her seconds ago that her supposed friends are in the living room.

She can’t help herself.

Every step is cautious, but with Diana still behind her, holding her tight, Trini finds the strength to continue moving forward until she enters the living room.

Spread across the two couches is five people, all of whom look up at the sound of their approach before they all stand slowly. 

Trini eyes all of them apprehensively, finds herself coming to a stop just before entering the living room as her eyes fall on the young man who walks forward first. 

“Trini…hey.” His voice is soft, his blue eyes ablaze with excitement and his smile genuine as he looks to Diana behind Trini with a curt nod.

“Trini. This is Jason Scott.” Diana says into her ear softly, and Jason Scott extends his hand, his smile only growing warmer as he does.

“Feels weird introducing myself to you again. I know that doesn’t make sense, but…it’s good to see you.” Trini hesitates before she slowly reaches out and grips Jason’s hand in her own.

His hands are warm, and if he’s put off by her freezing hands, he doesn’t express it, simply shakes her hand with his blue eyes dazzling with excitement.

“I know you’re confused about what’s going on. Especially with the Power Coin-.”

“It looks more like a disc.” Trini deadpans, holding out her hand that has the Coin in it. It’s burning bright now, growing warmer against her palm, and Jason smiles down at it before he looks behind him to the other four people waiting to be introduced.

“Uh, well…how about this…” He reaches into his pocket, and Trini gasps.

He pulls out a Coin similar to her one, except the colored gem inside it is Red, not Yellow.

Trini’s head snaps up from his palm to Jason’s face, her face surely expressing nothing but shock as her heart pounds against her chest, and Jason’s lip curls into a lopsided smile as he looks behind him.

“This is Zack Taylor.” Trini’s eyes fall on the young man behind Jason who steps forward, his dark black hair sticking up all over the place, but the kindness in his brown eyes lighting up as soon as they land on her.

“Hey, crazy girl.” He says softly. Trini frowns in confusion.

“Crazy girl?” She asks. Zack chuckles, reaches into his pocket, and pulls out another Coin.

This time, it’s Black.

“Right…sorry, it was my nickname for you. Long story.” He says, waving his hand nonchalantly, and Trini swallows the lump in her throat and looks behind her at Diana, who gives her an encouraging smile. 

“I told you they were friends.” 

Trini turns her attention back to the young men in front of her, watches as Jason waves forward another young man, his smile wide and bright as he comes to a stop beside Jason.

“This is Billy Cranston.” Jason says warmly, and Billy claps his hands before reaching into his pocket and pulling out another Coin, this time Blue.

“It’s so good to see you again, Trini! We’ve all missed you so much! I know that sounds weird because you don’t know who we are, but we know who you are because you used to be our friend, but then you lost your memories and you had to go away-.” He says all this in a rush, and Jason grips his shoulder, bringing him to an abrupt stop as he looks at Jason with wide eyes.

“Slow it down, Billy. Remember, Diana said don’t overwhelm her.” Jason says with a chuckle, and Billy frowns and looks to Trini apologetically. 

“I-I’m sorry, I get excited, and I don’t get social cues. I’m on the spectrum, stuff like that is hard for me to understand.” He says slowly, and Trini finds herself smiling as she shakes her head.

“It’s okay.” A smile lights Billy’s face once more, and Trini finds her soul aching that she can’t remember this beautiful boy.

That she can’t remember any of them…

Not an ounce of recognition is sparking up in her mind.

She sighs in frustration and looks up at Diana, who frowns, her grip on her shoulders tightening.

“What is it, little one?” She whispers. Trini looks back to the three boys in front of her before she bites her lip and shakes her head.

“I’m…I’m so sorry, I can’t…I can’t remember any of you. I’m trying so hard to, but…” She trails off, and Jason shakes his head with a soft smile.

“That’s okay, Trini. Don’t worry. We’ll explain everything. But first…” Jason looks behind them, and Trini sees two girls step forward.

The first girl Trini sees is a young woman, her dark brown hair falling down to her waist in soft waves, her tanned skin contrasting heavily with the chandelier that hangs above them in the main foyer, but again, there’s a kindness in her brown eyes that has Trini smiling, albeit apprehensively, as her eyes fall to the last person standing beside her.

Black hair that falls just at her shoulders, tan skin a few shades lighter than the girl beside her, full lips and eyes…

God, the most intense, and heartbroken chocolate brown eyes Trini’s ever seen.

Her smile falters slightly, and she sees the girl’s bottom lip tremble, and Trini doesn’t know how to explain the way her heart begins beating erratically at the sight of her, only knows it is.

She looks familiar…

“Trini, this is Tommy Oliver.” Trini’s gaze is pulled away at the sound of Jason’s voice, and she turns to the other girl, who smiles warmly at her and extends her hand, which Trini takes.

Again, her hands are warm, and she chuckles and raises an eyebrow.

“Feeling cold?” She asks.

“A little.” Trini admits sheepishly. She grins and reaches into her pocket, and the Coin she pulls out is Green. 

Trini’s eyes look up from the Coin to Tommy, who winks at her, before they move to the side to the last girl standing. 

And before Jason can open his mouth to introduce her, Trini finds herself gasping in shock.

Because she does remember her.

“I remember you!” She blurts out, and the girl’s eyes widen, her chest heaving with a sob as Trini looks back at Diana, who looks down at her in shock.

“W-What-.”

“You’re the girl from the other day in the alleyway, aren’t you?” Trini says in shock, eyes wide as she looks at this girl in surprise. The girl exhales shakily, blinking rapidly, and Trini frowns when she lets out a soft whimper and bows her head before she’s nodding and looking up at her with a shaky smile. 

“Yeah. You…you saved my life. You have a habit of doing that…” She says softly, her voice trembling like crazy, and Trini frowns and finds herself stepping forward.

“Well…I mean, are you okay? That guy, I swear-.”

“Don’t worry. He’s taken care of.” They both turn at the sound of Jason’s voice. He’s grinning smugly, and the girl suddenly groans.

“Jason, what did you do?”

“Nothing! I…maybe I punched him in the face…” He mumbles, ruffling the back of his blonde hair with a sheepish grin, and Zack laughs loudly and claps his shoulder. 

“He broke his nose.” He says with a grin.

“Jason!” The girl exclaims, and he shrugs, his arms raising in exasperation.

“What!? It was worth it!” Trini finds herself laughing, all of them joining in for a second before Trini looks back at the girl in front of her with a grin.

“He’s right. He deserves worse to be honest.” She says firmly, and the girl bites her lip, a ghost of a smile still playing on her lips before she extends her hand. 

“Kimberly Hart.” She says simply, her voice shaking with emotion, and Trini looks down at her extended hand before she looks up into her eyes.

She doesn’t look away as her hand closes around Kimberly’s. 

The warmth that immediately spreads through Trini is unexplainable, but she feels it even more intensely in her hand where the Coin is curled under her fingers, feels it begin to burn, piping hot against her skin, and she opens her hand and looks down at it to see it shining bright Yellow, the lights almost dancing off it. 

She looks up at Kimberly in shock, who hisses and digs into her pocket.

Trini’s eyes follow her hands as they pull out another Coin.

Except it’s Pink. 

But it’s burning just as intensely, the lights dancing just like Trini’s, and she hears the others gasp, watches as all of their Coins begin reacting, the lights dancing off them as they all look up at each other in surprise. 

“Okay…I think it’s time I got the answers to what the hell this thing is and what the hell is going on?” Trini says firmly, letting go of Kimberly’s hand, and the second she does, the Coins begin dying down, the lights fading and the heat dissipating as the Coin simply begins thrumming against her hand once more. 

“We’ll explain it, Trini. We just wanted to introduce ourselves again first, and show you that you’re not alone, alright? I promise. We’re in this with you.” Trini turns to face Jason as soon as he begins talking, her heart pounding and sweat beginning to build on her brow, but Diana grips her shoulder to keep her steady.

“Listen to him, little one.” She whispers in her ear.

Trini swallows the lump of fear in her throat, but nods once and looks at each of them, landing last on Kimberly, who looks at her with an expression Trini can’t understand.

Sadness? Grief? Happiness? She isn’t sure.

“What are Power Rangers? Is…is that what we are? These discs, or Coins, or whatever they are…how did it just appear in my pocket in the car? And how come I’ve never heard of the Power Rangers before?” She frowns, finally tears her gaze away from Kimberly to Jason, who purses his lips before he nods.

“Yeah, Trini. We’re the Power Rangers. And, we’ve been kind of keeping our existence on the down low since our last big battle…” He says softly. Trini lets out a shaky breath, tries to calm her emotions down as she looks behind her at Diana. 

“You said…you said I was becoming who I was always meant to be. That you were stupid to think you could keep me away from this…is this what you meant?” She asks. Diana smiles sadly and nods.

“Yes, little one.” She whispers hoarsely. Trini frowns, turns back to the other five, all of whom are looking at her expectantly.

“So…you guys being my friends…me being who I was always meant to be…my missing year and a half…this is what I was missing? I’ve been a Power Ranger before.” She concludes.

Kimberly smiles.

“You always were the smartest out of all of us.” She whispers. 

Trini tries to wrap her mind around everything, ends up shoving the Coin back into her pocket and running a shaking hand through her hair.

“God, I just…I want these memories to come back, but at the same time…I know there’s bad ones. Really bad ones…” She says softly, and Jason sighs and steps forward with a nod.

“The memories you lost, Trini…they weren’t all bad. But the ones that are bad…you went through a lot, Trini.” He concludes, and Trini watches him for a few moments, sees nothing but truth in his eyes before she moves to the others.

Zack smiles encouragingly, Billy gives her a sympathetic smile, Tommy gives her a curt nod, and Kimberly…

Kimberly is looking at her eagerly, her hands twitching at her sides, and Trini finally turns her attention to Diana, who grips her hand tightly.

“Whatever you need, little one.” She says gently. Trini takes a deep breath in, lets it out shakily before she nods.

“Tell me. Tell me everything. Even the bad memories. I mean…they’re not in my mind anymore, so they can’t harm me, right?” She says, looking to Diana, who bites down on her bottom lip in hesitation.

“But telling you…Trini, what if you can’t handle it?” Diana says urgently. Trini shakes her head.

“I need to know. You can’t protect me forever, Mom. Besides…I really can’t remember anything. Nothing’s coming back to me at all, which means…I don’t think these memories are coming back. And I need to know what happened to me. Why did I stop being a Power Ranger? Why did I leave? I’m just going to keep questioning everything until I know.” 

The silence in the room is thick, filled with tension, and Diana looks to the other five before her, all of whom bow their heads.

“You’re her mother…” Jason says.

“It’s her choice, not mine.” Diana replies with a whisper. Trini reaches out and grips her hand.

“Mom…I can handle it. Whatever it is, as long as you’re with me…I can handle it.” 

The battle in Diana’s eyes is evident, and Trini watches her in desperation as she ponders it for a long time before she looks to Jason with a sigh.

“We have to take her to Zordon first. He has to explain what the Power Rangers are. After that…we’ll tell her everything.” 

“Are you sure?” Jason asks. Trini looks back and forth between them, sees the understanding in both their eyes as Diana exhales and nods once.

“I’m sure.” Jason smiles, and Trini frowns.

“Wait. Who’s Zordon?”

-

To say Zordon is surprised to see Trini and Diana Prince back in the ship is an understatement.

Alpha 5 practically runs around the whole ship in excitement when he sees Trini step through, and Trini screams and hides behind Diana in fear, that mixed with jumping off a Cliff and falling from a watered ceiling to find a sixty five million year old ship in front of her proving too much for her to handle at once.

It takes about ten minutes for Diana to coax her out of her hiding position behind her mother.

But Trini surprises them all with how intently she listens as Zordon explains to her what and who the Power Rangers are, and what they’re there to protect.

“The Power Rangers were a group of elite warriors from a Planet many galaxies away, tasked with protecting a piece of the Zeo Crystal that had landed here on Earth. The Zeo Crystal is an unfathomable source of power, one that can be used to cause utter destruction across this world and many others should it ever fall into the wrong hands. Our duty is to protect it from those who would use it for its power, and for many years, we did exactly that. However, one of our own…the Green Power Ranger in our team named Rita Repulsa, sought to use the Crystal to bring back our people, to have our Planet reborn on this one. When I denied her request, she turned on us. As my fellow Rangers died around me at her hands, I had no choice but to cause a meteorite destruction to this Planet, to wipe everything, including Rita, and to store the Coins deep within the Earth until they were ready to find a new generation of Rangers…” 

“Wait…you’re telling me the dinosaurs getting wiped out…that was you?” Trini says with a raised eyebrow.

After that, it’s smooth sailings.

Zordon tells her everything about the history of the Power Rangers, and the others, who have heard this three times now (even Tommy, who has only heard it twice, is sick of hearing it), find themselves itching for the story to end, to tell Trini everything about her missing memories.

Trini grins widely when she finds out she has powers, and the first thing she does is turn to Diana excitedly.

“I’m like you now!” She says with a grin, and Diana chuckles and runs her fingers through Trini’s hair.

“I’m still more powerful than you.” She teases.

“Oh, we’re so testing that…” 

It’s different. It’s different to the first time, and Jason doesn’t quite understand it until he realizes that when they had first been told they were Power Rangers, they had also been told that Rita was eleven days away from destroying the world.

They were also complete strangers.

And even though Trini doesn’t remember them, there’s one person in the room she does remember.

Now that Diana’s by her side, Trini is taking in all this information in awe and excitement, not fear and anguish like last time.

And now that Jason thinks about it, after Diana had found out Trini was a Power Ranger, she had embraced being one more, they all had.

Diana was the goddamn glue to this team, and Jason’s never been happier to have her by their side.

Finally, after what feels like centuries, Zordon bows his head and turns to the others, who all perk up and walk forward.

“I believe this part in the story should be told by those who know it better than I.” He says to Trini, and she turns to Jason, who smiles and looks to Diana behind her.

“Trini, we can postpone this…they’re not going anywhere, and this is a lot of information to take in at once.” She says softly. Trini frowns, the hesitation clear in her eyes, and Jason shakes his head and decides for her.

“She’s right. We can tell you everything else tomorrow. You should get some rest, I know the information about the Power Rangers is a lot. If we overload your brain with too much info, we might fry it.” He teases. Trini sighs, and Diana chuckles and presses a kiss to her hair.

“Come on, little one. Let’s go back home and sleep. Tomorrow is another day.” Trini finds herself nodding, and she looks back up at Zordon, who is looking behind her at Diana.

“I suspect this is the last thing you wanted. For Trini to become a Power Ranger once more.” He says. Diana’s smile falters, and she clenches her jaw as she looks up at him.

“It wasn’t at the top of my list of things I wanted, no. I don’t like the danger being a Power Ranger puts her in. But…the Coin has chosen her once more. She was born for this. Besides, her friends have missed her dearly, and I have also missed the warrior being a Power Ranger made her. Even now, I can see that Trini shining in her eyes…” Trini looks up at her mother at those words, and a small smile is playing on her lips as she looks up at Zordon with her chin held high.

“I might not remember being a Power Ranger before, but the point remains: I was a Power Ranger before, which means I can be one again. I can do this. My lost memories won’t stop me from being a Power Ranger now. I’ll do whatever it takes to keep the Zeo Crystal safe, just like my mother does everything she can to keep the world safe. It’s in my blood…” She says firmly, and Diana smiles proudly and wraps her arms around Trini from behind.

“That’s my little girl.” She whispers, pressing a kiss to her temple, and Trini chuckles before she looks at the others. 

“I’m sorry that I can’t remember our time together as Power Rangers. But I’m hoping you guys will be willing to teach me how to be one again.” 

“Trini, that isn’t even something that needs answering. Of course we’ll help you.” Jason says softly. She smiles, looks behind her at Diana and sighs.

“Alright. I’m beat. Let’s go home. But we are going to spend tomorrow talking about my missing year. All of it. I don’t want a single detail left out.” 

“Yes, ma’am!” Zack says with a salute, and Trini rolls her eyes and points at him.

“Something tells me you annoyed me a lot.” Zack gasps in mock horror.

“I’ll have you know, you loved me, thank you very much!” He exclaims, and Trini scoffs.

“Loved you enough to hit you over the head with a mallet?” She says sarcastically, crossing her arms over her chest, and Zack grins.

“Nah, you said you’d rather use a hammer. Metal hurts more.” He teases, and she grins.

“Sounds like something I’d say.” Diana rolls her eyes and waves the others forward.

“Alright, let’s go home.” 

“Uh…what…you want us to come with you?” Jason says, blinking in surprise, and Diana frowns.

“You have been living in that house since we left, haven’t you?”

“They have?” Trini says in surprise, and Jason hesitates and looks at Zack and Billy.

“Well…yeah, but-.”

“Then let’s go! I’m not kicking you out just because we live there again. You all practically lived at the house when Trini was a Power Ranger before, anyway. Unless…Trini, are you okay with it?” Diana asks her softly, and Trini simply shrugs.

 

“Hey, if it’s been their home for over a year, I don’t wanna kick them out of it. Besides, it means I can get straight to getting answers when I wake up in the morning.” Diana frowns at that, but looks up at Jason expectantly nonetheless, and he sighs and looks again at Zack and Billy before nodding with a smile.

“Alright, yeah. Thanks, Diana.”

“Of course. Tommy, Kimberly, are you coming, too?”

The whole ship goes silent.

Tommy looks at Diana eagerly, but still turns to look at Kimberly.

Who doesn’t even hesitate in shaking her head.

“No, we’re…I’m gonna head back to our apartment. It’s been a long day, you know…”

“Oh, you don’t live at the house?” Trini asks with a frown, and Tommy watches anxiously as Kimberly smiles, her bottom lip trembling as she looks at Trini.

“No…No, we don’t.” She says hoarsely. 

“Well…that’s okay, Kim. We’ll just head back to the apartment. We’ll come over first thing in the morning, Trini-.”

“No, Tommy, you should go. Stay at the house.” Kimberly says. Tommy looks at her in shock.

“No, Kim, I can come with-.”

“You want to go, I can see it in your eyes, so just go. It’s fine.” Kimberly tells her, her voice a little too stiff for the smile she gives her to be genuine, and Tommy frowns, hesitates before she looks back at Diana.

“I’ll catch up, you guys go ahead.” Tommy says with a smile, and Trini looks between the both of them before she shrugs.

“Okay.”

“We’ll wait for you at the top of the Cliff.” Diana says with a frown, and Tommy raises a hand in farewell as the boys give her a sympathetic look, each of them touching Kimberly’s shoulder as they walk past them both to the entrance of the ship, following Diana and Trini out.

Diana looks back at Kimberly sadly, and Tommy simply gives her a knowing smile as they disappear down the steps.

And Kimberly breaks down the second they do.

“I’m s-sorry Tommy, I c-can’t-.” Kimberly sobs, and Tommy immediately pulls her into a tight hug, cooing softly as she brushes Kimberly’s hair back.

“I know…I know, it’s okay, shh…” 

“There’s…nothing! It’s like I’m a stranger -.”

“Shh, let’s just go back to the apartment, okay?” But Kimberly shakes her head and pulls away from her.

“N-No, go…go stay with Diana and the others, please? I…I need to be alone, Tommy.” It’s Tommy’s turn to shake her head now as she grips Kimberly’s hand.

“Kim, I’m not leaving you alone like this-.”

“For fuck’s sake, Tommy, please! Just for once, do what I want and let me go!” Kimberly begs, her voice filled with desperation, but also anger, and Tommy looks at her in shock.

“Kim, I’m your friend-.”

“I don’t need a friend right now, I need a bottle of alcohol and to be left alone!” She hisses, and before Tommy can say anything else, Kimberly’s walking out of the ship, Tommy watching her leave in anguish.

“Kim-.”

“Just go to the Safe Haven! Leave me alone!” Kimberly shouts, not even turning to face her as she walks out.

Tommy stands there, frozen, doesn’t even acknowledge when Alpha 5 makes his way over to her with a low whistle.

“Ay yi yi…I guess Trini coming back is gonna cause just as many problems as it solves, huh?” 

-

“I forgot how snazzy your apartment is, Kimmy!” Amanda grins as she raises the bottle of vodka to her lips, sinking further down into the couch and putting her feet up on the coffee table as Kimberly sighs and takes the bottle from her hand.

“It’s a piece of shit.” Amanda laughs loudly.

“I know. I was being sarcastic.” She goes to take the bottle back, but Kimberly whines and shoves her away, taking a longer drink, and the alcohol burning down her throat is almost soothing as Amanda sighs and takes the bottle from her before she even finishes drinking from it.

“I’m guessing you ran into Trini, huh?” Amanda says with a scoff. Kimberly’s head snaps to her in shock, her heart racing as she chokes on the little bit of vodka still left in her mouth.

“W-What?” She splutters out. Amanda thumps on her back solemnly.

“I saw her at the Café yesterday. I told her to fuck off back to wherever she came from. I mean, what the fuck is she even doing back here? She has no right to break up with you and disappear and then come back like nothing happened! You know she pretended like she didn’t even know who I was? What a fucking bitch…” Amanda scoffs in anger, and Kimberly glares at her, an unexplainable anger building up inside her.

“She’s not a bitch. You don’t know the full story.” She grumbles, ripping the bottle from Amanda’s hands. Amanda looks at her in disbelief.

“I don’t need to know the full story! She left you, Kimmy!” 

“She had to! And it’s not like…look, it was my choice, too-.”

“Oh, do not! Do not do this thing now where you try and make it seem like she was the victim in all of this so you can justify going back to her! She broke your fucking heart, Kimberly!” Amanda says angrily, and Kimberly feels the fissures in her heart form, feels her heart break as the tears build in her eyes before she shakes her head.

“She didn’t want to! I told you, you don’t know the full story-.”

“Oh fuck that. You listen to me right now, Kimberly Hart. If you even think about going back to her, we’re done! It’d be worse than you getting back with Ty-.”

“Ty!? You’re comparing Trini with Ty!? He fucking cheated on me! With YOU, by the way! And then he spread naked photos of you and blamed it on me!”

“You DID send him a naked photo of me!” Amanda growls. Kimberly scoffs in disbelief.

“You know what? Get the fuck out of my apartment, Amanda. I don’t need this shit from you right now.” She hisses, standing up with a slight stumble in her step, and Amanda looks up at her in anger before she scoffs and stands up.

“Fine. Your apartment’s a fucking dump, anyway, but I guess trash deserves to live in trash.” She says coldly, and Kimberly watches her walk to the door, her whole body shaking in anger as Amanda throws it open and leaves, shutting it behind her with a loud bang.

Kimberly glares at the door for a long time before the room begins to spin a little, and she collapses back onto the couch with a sigh, tears falling before she can stop them.

Great. First she had to witness her ex-girlfriend look at her like a complete stranger, now she’s lost her best friend…

What else could go wrong today?


	2. all the pretty girls in the world, but i'm in this space with you (colored out the lines, I came to find, my fire was fate with you)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from "Honey" by Kehlani.
> 
> FINALLY. WE'RE GETTING SOMEWHERE HAPPY. KIND OF.
> 
> This chapter is long, and most of it is just Trini finding out what her missing year was, but the ending is probably gonna leave you all crying or cursing or cheering happily, I dunno, either way, COMMENT AND LET ME KNOW :D
> 
> or you can scream at me at movinggforthesakeofmotion.tumblr.com

“Alright…where do we even start?” 

Trini watches Diana look to the other four, all of whom are still struggling to wake up as Jason yawns and ruffles the back of his haphazard hair with a sigh.

They’re all in the living room, having woken up less than ten minutes ago, and Trini hadn’t hesitated, had immediately called them all together in the living room with a shout to get the story on her missing year. 

“Well, maybe we should wait for Kim first-.”

“She’s not answering her phone. And I can’t reach her…the other way.” Tommy says with a frown, rubbing the fatigue from her eyes as she looks down at her phone with a sigh. 

“Still. She should be here. Breakfast first, maybe?” Jason says sheepishly, and Diana chuckles and stands with a nod.

“I’ll make pancakes-.”

“I’ve got it, D. Stay with Trini.” Zack says with a smile as he stands, and Trini grins up at him.

He’s shirtless, wearing sweatpants only, and Trini can’t help herself.

“Put a shirt on.” She teases. He grins back.

“You put a shirt on.” 

“I have a shirt on.”

“See, this I didn’t miss so much.” Jason groans, rubbing his eyes tiredly, and Zack laughs and leans over to ruffle Trini’s hair before he makes his way to the kitchen. 

“You two bicker too much.” Diana says with a frown, and Trini shrugs.

“I don’t remember bickering with him, and I have a year to make up for. Besides, feels normal.” Diana chuckles and leans in to press a kiss to her temple, and the sound of a phone buzzing has them all looking up as Tommy answers her phone anxiously.

“Kim? Where are you?” Tommy stands and makes her way out of the room, and Jason watches her go with a frown. Trini hesitates, but she looks to Jason and exhales before talking.

“Is…is Kimberly okay? It just…it seems like she’s struggling…with me being back.” Trini says in a low voice.

Jason exchanges a glance with Billy, who frowns at him before Jason looks to Trini. 

“She took it the hardest. You losing your memories of us, and leaving…it affected her a lot.” He says simply. Trini frowns at that.

“Were we close or something?” She asks. Jason sighs.

“Yeah, Trin. You two were pretty much attached at the hip.” He says softly. Diana reaches down and grips her hand, and Trini turns to face her, sees her looking at her with a sad smile.

“It’s not your fault, Trini. I know that’s what you’re thinking, but losing your memories was not your fault.” 

“I just feel bad…there’s a whole history there with her, with Zack, with all of you…and I can’t remember any of it.” She says in frustration, and Jason smiles.

“The great thing about memories is that more can be created. Don’t worry, Trini.” Jason says slowly. Trini smiles back at him, but sighs and stands up.

“I’m gonna go shower while we wait for Kimberly.” She says simply, and Diana nods once as she makes her way out of the room.

Jason sighs and sits up on the couch next to Diana, who looks at him anxiously. 

“Should we tell her about Kimberly?” She asks in a low voice. Jason hesitates before he shakes his head.

“That’s something Kimberly has to decide…god, I wish I could reach her through the link, but her Coin is down. It always is…” He mutters, reaching into his pocket to pull out his own Coin, feeling the need to touch it’s warmth.

“How are you feeling?” Diana asks both Jason and Billy, and Billy smiles widely.

“Happy to have Trini back. We really missed her, Diana. And you, of course.” He says, and Diana smiles at him lightly before she looks to Jason.

“And you?” She asks. Jason looks to her with a sigh.

“I thought I’d be mad at her for beating the shit out of me, but…I look into this Trini’s eyes and I see a whole new person. I don’t see the old Trini, and I don’t see the Trini that was under Zedd’s control. This Trini…it’s like she’s brand new. And she’s so confused and scared, Diana…I just want to make sure we do this right. I don’t want to scare her off. We can’t lose her again.” 

“You won’t. She was a strong person before she met you, before she became a Ranger. She still is. We’ll tell her everything, but we’ll be here for her. Every step of the way.” Diana says softly, reaching out to run her fingers through Jason’s hair, and he sighs at her touch before he smiles and nods against her hand on his cheek.

“Okay.” 

The sound of footsteps echo, and they all look up as Tommy enters the living room again, her expression stony as she collapses onto the chair with a huff.

“She’s on her way. She’s hungover as shit. I can hear it in her voice.” She grumbles.

“Can you blame her?” Jason says weakly, and Tommy glares up at him.

“If she’s hungover, it means she was drunk, which means she probably grabbed the nearest guy in town and fucked him. God, she’s unbelievable…” Tommy says with a sigh. 

“Tommy, you can’t expect her to just be okay now that Trini’s back, especially considering Trini doesn’t even know who she is.” Diana says sadly, but Tommy shakes her head.

“It’s not that, Diana. Kimberly has a bad habit of not acknowledging how she feels! She hides it under booze and sex, and it’s not a healthy way to live! It’s like…it’s like she died when Trini lost her memories! And I don’t know how to tell her that making your whole life about your relationship isn’t good without sounding like a complete ass about it!” Tommy says in a hushed whisper. Diana watches her for a long moment before she suddenly stands and makes her way over to Tommy, bending down to grip her knees lightly.

“Don’t worry…I’ll focus on Kimberly, on helping her get past this. You’ve been doing it for too long, you need a break. Have you even celebrated with your sister yet? She’s in remission, Tommy, this is great news!” Diana says softly, gripping her hands, and Tommy’s bottom lip trembles as she chokes on a sob and shakes her head.

“I haven’t had t-time-.”

“Go home after today. Go spend time with your sister, Tommy. Kimberly’s not your responsibility anymore, none of this is.” Diana says, reaching up and wiping away the tears that fall down her cheeks, and Tommy smiles as best she can as she nods against Diana’s hand.

“Okay.” She whispers.

The sound of the front door opening echoes around them, and they all look up as Kimberly stumbles her way through the main foyer and into the living room, sunglasses covering her eyes as she sniffs and collapses onto the couch with a loud sigh.

“Let’s get this over with.” She grumbles. Diana frowns, but looks to Tommy and smiles before she stands and makes her way over to Kimberly, sitting down beside her.

“Are you okay?” She asks simply. Kimberly shrugs.

“Coping.”

“Can you do me a favor?” Diana asks. Kimberly sighs and lifts her sunglasses up until they’re resting on top of her head, and Diana looks at her.

“Cope better.” She says simply. Kimberly frowns.

“What-.”

“Drowning yourself in alcohol isn’t going to help, Kimberly. You watched Trini go through this, you saw how all it did was tear her apart. I understand that you are in pain, and I know it is not easy losing someone you love, especially in this way. But you were someone before you met Trini Prince, Kimberly Hart. And maybe you didn’t like the person you were before her, but that doesn’t mean you didn’t have a life. Don’t let your whole world revolve around losing Trini. I understand how much you love Trini, truly I do, but that doesn’t mean you stop living when you lose her. How do you think your Trini would feel if she knew this is what your life has become? She would want you to stay strong, to keep living your life and you know it. This Kimberly before me…that’s not the Kimberly I know and love. It’s not the Kimberly she knew and loved.” Kimberly whimpers, and she’s leaning forward, burying her face into her hands as she chokes on a sob.

“I’m trying so hard to push through this, Diana…” She whispers brokenly, and Diana rubs her back soothingly.

“I know, young one…I know. And I know you want that relationship with her back, god, we all do! I believe…I believe that you two belong together. But this heartbreak of yours is only going to last if you keep behaving like this. You want Trini back? Build a relationship with the new Trini. Be her friend first, and perhaps…perhaps love will come after.” 

“She doesn’t even remember me, Diana!” Kimberly cries, and Diana shakes her head.

“So build new memories! Build a new relationship with her! Stop dwelling in the past and work toward your future! I know it’s not easy starting at square one, but sometimes we have to. So, do me a favor! Pull yourself together! Because I want to see you win this, Kimberly, I want to see you two together again because, god, you were happy together! Don’t let go of that. Use it to fuel you, to make you work harder.” 

“Just because she doesn’t remember you, doesn’t mean you’ve lost her forever, Kim…” Tommy whispers. Kimberly looks up at her, her eyes filled with grief and sadness, and she’s staring at Tommy for a long time before she finally clears her throat.

“I haven’t been a very good friend, have I?” She whispers. Tommy hesitates, and she goes to open her mouth to answer, but before she can say anything, Trini’s making her way back into the living room, a smile instantly lighting up her face when she sees five people waiting for her in the living room.

“Ah, we’re all here!” Kimberly jumps at the sound of her voice, and she turns her face away from Trini, wipes her tears and sniffs before she finally turns to face her with a smile.

“Hey! Sorry…traffic.” She mumbles. Trini smiles back at her.

“It’s okay, I needed a shower, anyway. Zack’s finished the breakfast, too.”

“Then let’s go eat, and talk. Come.” Diana says, looking to all of them, and Kimberly and Tommy exchange a look, a look that says they’re conversation is not over as they all slowly stand and begin to make their way into the dining room, where Zack has just finished loading up the table with plates for everyone before he plops down two plates with huge stacks of pancakes on them.

“Bon appetit, everyone!” He calls out with a grin. 

They all sit down at the dining table, Trini sitting down beside Diana, and Kimberly hesitates before she takes the seat beside Trini, exhaling deeply as she does. 

As soon as everyone’s plates are loaded, Jason sighs and looks to Diana, who nods once and reaches out to brush a lock of hair behind Trini’s ear.

“Alright, little one. You’re ready?” Trini nods, her mouth full of pancakes, which she swallows before she looks around at everyone.

“I’m ready. Hit me.” She says simply. 

“Well, your first year was quite uneventful, little one. We moved to Angel Grove, and we became flies on the walls at your request. Do you remember the conversation we had about moving to a new location permanently?”

“Yeah. The last thing I remember is loading up the car to come here.” Trini says with a frown. Diana sighs and nods.

“Well, we lived here for a year with no issues. You went to school, I did my job, as Wonder Woman and as Diana Prince…we lived a normal life. Until, well…” Diana looks to Jason now, and Jason nods once, but before he can even get started, Kimberly is suddenly talking in an eager rush.

“We didn’t even know each other. None of us did. I mean, sure, we saw each other in the Halls at school, and we actually had Biology together, but…none of us ever really spoke to each other. We were all on the Cliffs near the mines one day, not together, but…just there. I think Jason and Billy were doing something-.”

“An experiment!” Billy pipes up with a grin.

“Right. Zack was hanging out at the mines because that’s something he did often…I was swimming at the lake by the mines and you were meditating from what I can remember.” Kimberly says with a frown, and Trini blinks once before she looks to Diana.

“Okay…yeah, I used to meditate a lot.” 

“Maybe you should do it again.” Diana teases. Trini rolls her eyes, and Kimberly smiles and continues talking. 

“Anyway, Billy’s little experiment went…really wrong. He kind of accidentally caused an explosion that caused a part of the mine to collapse, and it exposed part of the ship.” 

“Was your first thought ‘aliens’?” Trini asks with a chuckle. Kimberly grins.

“Nope. Our first thought was ‘what the hell’, and then it was ‘run!’. The explosion caught the attention of security, and we bolted back to Billy’s van. We almost got away, but then-.”

“We kind of got hit by a train.” Jason says bluntly. Trini blinks in shock.

“What?”

“Yeah…we all blacked out for a day. Turns out the Coins actually transported us back to safety…to our homes. They also healed us from our injuries sustained in the accident.” 

“You were asleep the whole day, I had no idea what was wrong with you.” Diana says to Trini with a frown of worry. 

“When we woke up, the Coins were pretty much attached to us. We all felt different…stronger. Do you feel that?” Kimberly asks Trini softly. Trini frowns once, looks down at her hands as she clenches and unclenches them before she looks back up at her.

“I do, but…I don’t? I don’t know, it’s like a kind of familiar feeling…I can feel this rush of energy that I’ve never felt before, but it feels normal.” 

“That’s what it’s meant to feel like.” Zack says with a grin. 

“We all met back up at the Cliffs. Well, Billy, Kim and I decided to meet up. You and Zack were just there. You ran off.” Jason says with a chuckle. Trini raises an eyebrow.

“I did?”

“You were scared. I tried to talk to you, but you kind of used your powers to jump from one cliff to another to get the hell away from me.” Kimberly says with a laugh. 

“We all jumped after you, but Billy kind of faltered, and he fell down that pool we went down last night. That’s how we found the ship the first time, and that’s when we met Zordon and he told us that the five of us were Power Rangers.” 

“Five?” Trini frowns, looks up at the others, and Tommy chuckles and raises her hand.

“Don’t worry, we’ll get to how I come into the story. But originally, it was you, Kimberly, Jason, Billy and Zack.” She says with a grin.

“Oh.” Trini says in surprise, and Kimberly sighs.

“It’s also when he told us about Rita.” She says abruptly. Trini nods.

“Right…the woman who was the Green Ranger on his team who betrayed them.” She says simply. Kimberly nods.

“That’s right.” 

“He believed she died during the battle, but instead, she was deep in the ocean, lying dormant until we activated the Coins and became the new Power Rangers. Because she was technically still the Green Power Ranger because she never died, she was brought back. Rita was alive, and was a threat again. Rita wanted the Zeo Crystal more than anything. Zordon needed us to stop her.” Zack says firmly.

“For eleven days, we trained our asses off. Every day, after school, for five hours straight, we trained ourselves to be able to morph into the Power Rangers we were meant to be in order to stop her.” 

“God, I was so frustrated. You kept coming home with bruises and cuts and you wouldn’t tell me what was going on.” Diana says with a sigh. 

“Uh…I’m sorry?” Trini says sheepishly, and Diana rolls her eyes, but smiles all the same.

“On the tenth day…we had this bonfire…we all kind of bonded, told each other things about each other.” Kimberly says fondly.

Trini feels a lump suddenly form in her throat.

Did…did she tell them-

“They know you’re gay, little one.” Diana says, as if she’s reading her mind, and Jason smiles softly at her.

“You told us at the bonfire. Said it was the first time you were opening up to anyone about it. I think that moment really helped us become a team.” He says softly. Trini exhales in relief.

So she did trust them enough to tell them her biggest secret…

Kimberly suddenly clears her throat and looks at Trini, pulling her out of her thoughts.

“After the bonfire, we all went home, and…Rita had paid someone a visit.” Kimberly says, her voice suddenly low and filled with anger, and Trini’s eyes widen.

“What? Who?” She asks in shock. Jason sighs.

“You.” He says simply.

Trini’s heart drops.

“Wait…me? But-.”

“I wasn’t here. I’d been called away on a mission with the League.” Diana growls under her breath, a contained anger in her eyes, and Trini looks at her in shock before she looks to Jason.

“I…what happened?” She breathes. Jason purses his lips.

“From what I can remember you telling me, you woke up to Rita hovering over your bed. She grabbed you, and tried to get you on her side. When you refused, she threw you around the room like a ragdoll before telling you to tell us to meet her at the docks, and then she vanished. You called Kimberly on her phone, and when we got here, you were on the verge of unconsciousness. She roughed you up pretty badly, Trini.”

“The scars on your neck…they’re from her attack.” Kimberly whispers, and Trini’s hands subconsciously touch the marks on her collarbone and neck, over the bumped ridges, and a shiver runs up her spine.

“Trini…” Diana starts, but she shakes her head.

“I’m okay. Keep going.” She whispers. Jason sighs, but continues on.

“You healed slowly, and we ran to the docks to meet her, just like she asked. We…I, thought we could take her. I was wrong.” Jason says, his head bowing, and Billy suddenly reaches out and grips Jason’s shoulder.

“Rita threatened our lives and used it to coax the location of the Zeo Crystal out of me. I’d located it weeks ago, knew it was beneath the main town square…after she got the location, she killed me to send a message to Zordon that he’d lost. You guys carried me back to the ship, and Zordon was able to use the morphing grid to bring me back to life.” 

Trini is frozen, looking at Billy in complete horror, and he smiles.

“I’m okay. Dying wasn’t fun, but…I’m okay.” He says softly. She tries to process his words, tries to process that he died, and yet, he’s alive in front of her, breathing-

“Billy’s death was the catalyst that allowed us to finally morph into our suits. Once we did, we ran out to meet Rita head on.”

“When word reached me that Angel Grove was under attack and that these strange people in colored suits were fighting…I knew it was you the second I heard it. I came rushing back to help you.” Diana says, gripping Trini’s shoulder tightly.

“We were on the brink of losing…Rita had used all the gold hidden in the mines to create a creature called Goldar, and we were seconds away from falling down the crack she’d created in the middle of the town square to get to the Crystal-.”

“But, before we fell all the way down, we managed to form the Megazord!” Billy says with a grin. Trini’s eyes widen.

“Megazord?” 

“You know those Zords that Zordon was talking about last night? Well, when we focus hard enough, we can merge the six of our Zords together to create one gigantic Megazord.”

“These Zords, they’re on the ship?” Trini asks breathlessly.

“Yeah. We’ll show you one day.” Billy says reassuringly. 

“I haven’t got one. Rita destroyed the last Green Ranger Zord…although Alpha 5 told me he’s working on it.” Tommy says with a frown. 

“Hmm…so, we formed the Megazord-.”

“Yeah, but Rita was still kicking our asses. We were new to it all, we didn’t know what to do. Diana pretty much came in last minute and saved us.” Kimberly says with a chuckle, and Trini turns to look at her mother with a wide grin.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Diana says, gripping her hand, and Trini’s smile fades abruptly.

“Man, we teamed up and I can’t remember it?” She groans, and Diana chuckles.

“We’ve teamed up a few times, little one…”

“OH COME ON!” 

Kimberly laughs, and Jason shakes his head and laughs as well before he nods.

“Diana helped us, and we defeated Rita.”

“We totally bitch slapped her into Space.” Zack says with a grin. Trini’s eyes widen.

“Seriously?” 

“Yep. After she was defeated, the threat was over. We continued training, so we could be prepared for whatever threat came next looking for the Zeo Crystal.”

“Which just so happened to be Rita…again.”

“Wait, what? I thought we stopped her!?” Trini says in shock. Jason sighs.

“Yeah. She, uh…” Jason trails off, and Trini feels warm fingers grip her wrist.

She turns, sees Diana looking at her sadly.

“How Rita returned…it’s connected to the bad memories, Trini.” She whispers gently. Trini feels her heart go cold, and she swallows the lump that rises in her throat before she nods.

“Okay…okay, I’m ready. Whatever it is, I’m ready.” Diana smiles sadly, reaches out and tucks a lock of hair behind her ear.

“You’re so brave, little one…” She whispers. Trini smiles as best she can despite her heart racing against her chest, and she looks to the others, who all look at each other before Kimberly’s the one to sigh.

“We still don’t know the full details on how Rita was able to do this. Not even Zordon knows…but there was a man…a man named Lord Zedd, who I think gave Rita extra powers. Lord Zedd and Rita were close, and Lord Zedd shared Rita’s belief in using the Crystal to bring their people to this Earth. There was a battle, and from what I remember Zordon telling us, the Yellow Ranger on his team managed to send Zedd to another dimension. That was the catalyst behind Rita turning on the Rangers and trying to destroy them.”

“He was powerful, powerful enough, I think, to give Rita powers that made her stronger than the other Rangers in their time, and ours.” Jason says slowly. 

“Because she’d attacked you before, Rita began using some kind of mental link to connect with you from space.” Kimberly says softly. 

“She began invading your dreams, little one…and not much longer, she began to invade your reality, too.” 

“She tortured you for weeks, mentally and physically. You tried so hard to keep her at bay, but eventually…you broke. You were so exhausted, so tired…” Kimberly’s voice cracks, tears falling down her face, and Trini is listening to them all in disbelief.

How could she forget something like this? Something so traumatic…

Maybe it’s a good thing she lost those particular memories…

“What did I do?” She finally manages to whisper.

“You gave Rita what she wanted. You took her to the ship, and she used a device on the ship that allowed her to teleport from Space back down to Earth using metal bracelets that connect the Rangers together. We tried to stop her, but…she used you against us. Threatened to kill you, tortured you right in front of our eyes, and…we couldn’t stop her. None of us could.”

“She attacked the town again, this time with you by her side, weak and powerless, but still, you fought her. You did everything you could, Trini, god, you were so brave…” Kimberly whispers. 

“I had contacted Bruce for help-.”

“Mom!” Trini’s eyes go wide as she hisses.

Why the hell is she using his real name?!

Diana frowns in confusion before she chuckles, realization hitting her.

“Oh, Trini, they know about Bruce. About the entire League, actually.”

“Wait…they do?” Trini says, looking at the others in surprise. Bruce never told anyone about his secret identity…

“Nothing to worry about. The Justice League and the Power Rangers have teamed up a whole bunch of times now. We’re all besties.” Billy says with a grin. Trini visibly relaxes, and Diana grips her hand.

“Bruce showed up and helped the boys fight Rita’s creatures while Kimberly and I attacked her. She hurt you in front of us again, broke your back, made us beg for her to stop…” Diana trails off, not able to continue, and Kimberly picks up the slack.

“Diana fought her, and I focused on getting you out of there, but Rita hurt Diana, grabbed her sword and attacked me. The next thing I knew, she…” Kimberly exhales, and Diana’s hold on Trini’s hand tightens.

“She stabbed you, little one. The scar on your stomach and back is from the sword.” 

Trini blinks in shock.

Diana told her all these scars were from her accident…

Again, Trini’s hands subconsciously move down to the scars on her stomach and back, and she looks at Diana, dreading the answer she’ll get to her question.

“Did…mom, did I die?” She whispers. Diana’s whimper tells her the answer.

“Yes. For a short time, yes.” She breathes. 

“Holy shit…” Trini tries to process what they’re telling her, but it doesn’t seem real.

She died? Actually died?

“Maybe we should take a break-.”

“No! Keep going! What…what happened next?” Trini asks desperately. Diana looks at her hesitantly, but it’s Kimberly who keeps talking.

“Diana lost it when she thought you were dead. She, uh…”

“I killed Rita.” Diana says gruffly. Trini blinks once.

“Whoa…” Diana sighs, and Trini finds herself gripping Diana’s hand tightly, almost reassuring her mother that she’s still there, not dead….

“She did what any mother would have done…” Tommy says softly.

“When Rita died, the Green Power Coin died with her, severing her ties to being a Power Ranger, which meant it also severed her connection with you. Because of that, the Coin was able to heal you, bring you back to life, but you were still bleeding out, so Bruce gave you a shot of adrenaline to help boost your powers.” 

“You came back…and for a few days, we simply focused on healing from the fight. You more than anyone.” Zack says firmly.

“That is, until my Aunt Menalippe showed up on our doorstep from Themyscira. You and I went there to see my mother, remember I told you this?” Trini exhales shakily, takes a few moments to process what they’ve just told her before she frowns.

“Yeah, I remember…it still pisses me off that I can’t remember that…”

“I know, little one. But I promise one day we will go back. You’ll see them all again.” 

“So you told her about Themyscira?” Kimberly asks Diana, who nods once.

“Yes. When we arrived back in Gotham, the Amazons were still there. I told her everything.” 

“You guys know a lot, too. The League, Themyscira…” Trini says, looking at the others, and Jason chuckles.

“Yeah well, one of our Rangers has Wonder Woman for a mother. Of course we know everything.” Trini grins at that, and Diana smiles before she sighs and grips Trini’s hand again.

“Remember I told you we didn’t stay in Themyscira for long? It was connected to all of this, little one.” 

“Really? You said we just decided to leave.” Trini says in surprise. 

“I lied.” Diana deadpans.

“About a lot of things…” Trini mutters, and Diana bites down on her bottom lip.

“Trini…”

“It’s okay…I’m sure there’s a good reason…that I’ll eventually find out…” She says, looking to Jason and egging him on to continue talking. 

“Alright, well…you know how Rita had that mental link with you? Well, after our final fight with her…after seeing you and Billy die, and after everything that had happened…we all took the time to sit down and bond over our shared pain. As a result, a mental link formed between all of us. The next step in making us the best Power Rangers we could be.” 

“We can visit each other through this link, feel each other’s emotions…and we can block each other out by powering down our Coins.” Tommy says firmly. 

“So…so we can like, see each other even if we’re not in the same room?” Trini asks in surprise.

“Yeah, essentially.” Jason says with a smile. 

“So, when we went to Themyscira, the others also went. They were able to visit you through the link, but what they didn’t know, what none of us knew…the link caused a mental strain on your brain. Themyscira is technically sitting on another plane of existence, the only thing that separates it is Zeus’s magic.” Diana says firmly.

“Because you and Diana were out of reach, Bruce called me telling me that he needed Diana, that the League was in trouble. Because we could visit each other with the link, you kept going back and forth between this plane and Themyscira’s plane of existence to let Diana know that something was wrong, and as a result, you…well…”

“Kind of went into a mini-coma.” Diana deadpans. Trini’s heart drops.

“What?” She squeaks out.

“The mental strain it caused was too much, but…we got you back here, and got you back to the ship, and as soon as we did, you were right as rain.” Trini breathes a sigh of relief, and she looks up at Diana with a frown.

“I’m starting to understand why you were keeping me away from all this…” She mutters, and Diana sighs.

“This isn’t even half of it, Trini.” She says hoarsely. Trini blinks once.

“Fuck me…what happened after that?” 

“Well, when you guys came back, things were quiet again.” Kimberly says.

“Well, kind of.” Tommy says suddenly. Trini looks to her, and Jason grins and reaches across his seat to punch Tommy in the arm.

“Rita was dead, officially this time, which meant the Green Power Coin needed a new friend. That’s when Tommy became part of the team.” Tommy grins widely with a nod.

“Trust me, I know exactly what you’re going through. Getting thrust into something you have no idea about it…it is the craziest thing to deal with. But I’m glad it happened…I gained a second family because of it, you know?” Trini smiles, and Tommy chuckles as Kimberly sighs.

“After that we focused on training Tommy to our level, and she learned really quickly. But then, well…” She turns to look at Diana, who sighs again.

“Bad memories?” Trini asks with a wince, but Diana surprises her by shaking her head.

“Not exactly. Ares returned, Trini.” 

Trini’s heart pounds against her chest painfully.

Her mother had told her stories about her brother, about the war…

About Steve, and how Ares had technically killed him…

But Diana defeated him-

“What? H-How?” She breathes. 

“He’s a God. I should have known he would return one day…and perhaps he will again in the future. But he came back…and he targeted all of you. He wanted to get his hands on the Zeo Crystal, learned of its existence through me and you…the League, the Power Rangers and the Amazons of Themyscira teamed up to stop him.”

“But he had no body. Diana destroyed his last one, so he sought out a new host…” Tommy says, her jaw clenching, and Trini looks at her, waits patiently as she runs her fingers through her hair and sighs.

“He chose my father. My family had been struggling for a while…my sister was sick, and my dad couldn’t cope with it. So Ares targeted him because he was emotionally compromised, and he killed him. Used him as a host.” 

It’s silent around the dining room for a long time, and Trini is at a loss for words.

“Oh my god…” Is all she manages to get out, and Tommy winces, but shakes her head.

“Just…keep telling the story.” She mumbles to Diana, who grips Trini’s shoulder with a sigh.

“You know how I told you he had the power to influence people through anger?” Trini nods numbly, still trying to process everything as Diana suddenly grips her chin between her fingers.

“He brainwashed Bruce into doing his bidding as well. Trini…when I tell you this, I don’t want you to be angry.” Trini’s heart pounds.

“Oh no, what happened?” Diana has tears in her eyes, and her grip on Trini’s face tightens even more as she swallows loudly.

“Dinah was killed during the battle by Bruce because of Ares. That’s why Laurel hated Bruce, why…why she didn’t want to talk to Bruce at all for over a year. It took her a long time to accept that Bruce wasn’t in control, but at the end of the day…he took her mother from her.” 

Again, silence falls over the dining table, and Trini feels like she can’t breathe.

Bruce…Bruce killed Dinah?

Trini tries to understand, but it feels like someone’s just telling her a story, not the truth of what’s happened.

“Bruce…Bruce killed Dinah? Mom, are you sure-?”

“We were all there, we saw it happen, Trini…” Zack whispers softly. Trini feels the tears fall before she registers the heartbreak, and she looks up at Diana with a trembling bottom lip.

“How could I forget so much, mom?” She croaks out. Diana leans in and presses a kiss between her eyes.

“Patience, little one. We’ll get to that, I promise.” Trini nods, sniffs and wipes her tears away, and Kimberly looks at her with a look Trini can’t understand before she licks her lips and bows her head.

“We lost Tommy’s father, Dinah, one of the Amazons…but we defeated Ares thanks to Diana. It took us a long time to heal from those wounds…but we did. You took losing Dinah hard…” 

“I took it harder when I couldn’t remember how she’d died…” Trini looks up at Diana sadly.

“So she did die during a League mission…but at Bruce’s hand, god, Bruce…” Trini still can’t wrap her head around it, and Diana scoots closer to her, holds her in her arms as she looks to the others.

“Keep going…we’re almost done, little one.” She whispers. Kimberly clears her throat, and gives Diana a nod before she ploughs on.

“To help us recover, Diana took us to Themyscira for a week after we graduated from High School. It was amazing.” Kimberly says fondly, and Diana sighs.

“I think we’re all in need of another visit…” She grumbles. 

“It was great. School was out of the way, so we had more time to focus on training and being Rangers. But no threats came, not for months.”

“Something tells me there’s a ‘but’…” Trini mutters, and Billy sighs.

“More like an ‘until’…” He mumbles. 

“Remember Lord Zedd?” Jason says with a raised eyebrow.

Trini’s about to answer when she notices it.

Kimberly’s whole body stiffens beside her, a clear and present anger flashing in her eyes as her hands clench into fists, and Trini looks at her in shock. 

“I…Kimberly?” She asks softly. Kimberly looks up at her, eyes filled with tears of rage, and when Trini looks at the others, they’re also containing anger, all of them looking to Diana, who sighs and holds Trini closer to her body.

“Before that, we went to Gotham for a visit. And, we bumped into Laurel.” She says sheepishly.

“Oh, I’m finally finding out how I met Laurel, huh?” Trini says with a smile, and Diana winces.

“She…kind of attacked us.”

“What?!”

“She didn’t know who we were and she needed the money for her brother! It’s all water under the bridge, Trini, and something that I think she should explain…just don’t be too harsh on her.” Diana says with a roll of her eyes, and Trini’s mouth is dropped open, words on the verge of her tongue for a while before she grumbles.

“I’m so sending her an abusive text after this…” 

“The point I was trying to make…I stayed behind in Gotham to deal with the Laurel situation, and you came back home. But…what I didn’t realize…what none of us realized…is that you were struggling, Trini.” Diana says softly.

“Rita’s attack on you, what she did to you over those weeks, it was still plaguing your mind.” Zack says with a sigh. 

“You were having nightmares every night…twitching in your sleep and waking up in tears…I…we didn’t know what to do.” Kimberly whispers, and she exhales shakily.

“You…you turned to alcohol to cope, Trini.” She says hoarsely.

“You got the idea from Uncle Oliver.” Diana hisses. Trini looks up at her in surprise.

“What? But…I mean, Ollie was drinking because he lost Dinah, right? And I mean, god, it makes even more sense now, one of his best friend’s killed her…that’s a reason to drink, this…this isn’t a reason-.”

“God, it’s so good…it’s so good you can’t remember what she did to you…” Kimberly whispers. Trini looks at her desperately.

“I…I was drinking? Seriously? But…but that’s no way to live, that’s no way to handle PTSD!” Trini exclaims, and Kimberly looks at her with a look in her eyes that Trini can’t explain, but it looks a hell of a lot like guilt before Diana grips her and pulls her gaze away. 

“You were suffering, little one, you didn’t know what else to do. What Rita did to you, it destroyed your soul. Kimberly called me, told me what was happening, and I came rushing back.” 

“But before Diana could get back in time…Zedd showed up. And he defeated us within seconds. But...he did something worse than defeat us.” Zack says roughly.

“He took you, Trini. We were all powerless against him, we couldn’t move, couldn’t fight, and he had you in his grasp. He destroyed your Power Coin, he…he severed your connection to us. He’s why you stopped being a Power Ranger. It wasn’t your choice. He took it from you.” Jason whispers. 

“We tried to fight against his powers, but he had a hold on us we couldn’t drop. He…he took you. Kidnapped you.” Tommy croaks out.

“I got here seconds before Zedd disappeared with you in his arms.” Diana says hoarsely. 

“We couldn’t find you. We fucking tried everything, the League and the Amazons came to help us even, but he had some kind of shield around him…we couldn’t find you…” Kimberly whispers brokenly. 

“For a week, he had you. For a week, we suffered. And then he attacked. This time to get what he wanted: The Zeo Crystal.” 

“Only this time, he had an ally.” Jason says in a low voice.

It’s silent, and Trini processes their words before it hits her like a tidal wave slamming into her chest first.

“M-Me?” She chokes out. Jason’s jaw clenches, and he nods.

“He erased your memories, Trini. You forgot about Diana, you forgot about us, about the Power Rangers…you forgot your own name. He wiped everything from your mind, and made you believe that Rita was your mother. That he was your father and that we destroyed your mother…that you had to kill us to get revenge.” 

Trini doesn’t move.

Diana is beside her, running her fingers through her hair as tears fall down her face, but Trini can’t move.

Only one thing seems to run through her mind.

“It wasn’t a car accident.” She whispers. 

“No, Trini, it wasn’t a car accident.” Diana croaks out. 

Trini’s heart stops.

But she needs to know the rest…she’s struggling, struggling to wrap her mind around everything they’ve told her, but she knows if they stop now, she won’t be able to hear the rest…

“Keep going.” She says hoarsely.

Kimberly surprises her by reaching out and gripping her hand, and Trini feels a warmth spread throughout her at her touch as she looks up at Kimberly with tears falling down both their faces. 

“You attacked us, and we tried to get through to you, but before we could, he grabbed you and disappeared again. Four more days passed, again, we tried everything to find you, and again…we couldn’t. He attacked again…you were by his side once more…” 

“You didn’t remember any of us, so you just attacked. Diana and Kimberly tried again to get through to you, but Zedd…his hold was too strong. There was some scientist, an alien named Lokar who he used to erase your memories, and Trini, whatever he used, it was fucking effective.” Zack says sadly.

“Clearly.” Trini manages to choke out. Kimberly’s hold on her hand tightens.

“You attacked Jason at Zedd’s command. Beat him to a pulp…Oliver and Laurel arrived as back up, and Oliver managed to hurt Zedd. He disappeared again before we could get to you.” 

“God, how long did this guy have me for?” Trini whines desperately, and Diana presses a kiss to her temple.

“It was torture, Trini. Not knowing if you were okay, and then finding you only to have you not remember who I was…”

Trini’s heart breaks. 

“I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry, Mom-.” 

“Shh, it wasn’t your fault, it’s okay…” Diana whispers, holding her close as Trini grips onto her mother like a lifeline, but her other hand is still wrapped in Kimberly’s, who clears her throat and keeps talking, unable to stop herself now that she’s started, and Trini’s thankful.

She needs to know everything.

“He attacked again within hours of his second attack, but this time…this time we managed to separate you two. Barry grabbed you and ran you back to the house and Oliver unloaded explosive arrows into Zedd. He had no choice but to retreat, we were too strong for him now that he didn’t have you as leverage over us.” 

“This time, we were hidden from Zedd.” Diana says firmly, and understanding sweeps through Trini.

“The barrier around the house…” She whispers. Diana nods slowly.

“You tried to attack us, I had no choice but to bind you to a chair in the garage with the lasso. Even the lasso couldn’t break the science they’d used to erase your memories. You fought us for three days, no matter how many photos, how much proof we gave you to convince you that you were a Power Ranger, that you were my daughter, not Rita’s…he had wormed his way into your mind, little one. Trying to pry him off was like trying to scrape cement off the floor. We tried everything…god, even Bruce managed to convince myself and Amanda Waller to let us use Harley Quinn, use her skills as a psychologist to get through to you, but even she couldn’t do it.”

“We were giving up hope, when you suddenly lost consciousness. We didn’t know what was going on, and then suddenly…Zedd appeared in the sky. Some kind of projection image of him popped up, and he told us that you losing consciousness was his doing, and if we didn’t deliver you to him, he’d kill you.” Jason says hoarsely.

“So…we formulated a plan. Tommy’s the same height and build as you, so we dressed her up in your clothes, the armor Zedd gave you, including a mask that hid your face from view, and we had Kim carry her to Zedd as you.” Billy says.

“It worked. Zedd fell for it, and we attacked. Kim and I managed to locate the scientist who erased your memories, Lokar. We forced him to reverse it. To give you back your memories. He did.” Jason says softly.

“But…before the process could be completed, Zedd killed Lokar before Diana managed to kill him. The chemicals Lokar was using, they crashed to the floor. We didn’t know what to do…you woke up, and we thought maybe, just maybe you’d gotten all your memories back, anyway…when you recognized Diana, we all breathed a sigh of relief, we…fuck, we thought it was over. But then you looked at me…” Kimberly falters, and Trini finds her own grip on Kimberly’s hand tightening. 

“You looked at me and you couldn’t remember who I was. Who any of us were.” Kimberly manages to get out. 

And Trini remembers now.

There had been two other people in the room when she’d woken up to Diana looking down at her anxiously in that white room…

It was Jason and Kimberly.

“I freaked out…god, that day was a blur...I just remember waking up in a room with no idea of how I got there…but I remember seeing you both now…” Trini says, looking to Jason and Kimberly before she looks up at Diana, who smiles sadly at her before running her fingers through her hair.

“You were resting when we made the decision. The Rangers decided to let you go. After everything you’d been through, god…they saw a chance for you to have a normal life and they wanted you to have it. So I took you back to Gotham.” 

It’s slowly dawning on Trini, everything that they’ve said… 

She’d almost died a handful of times, a woman had abused her mentally and physically for weeks before finally killing her, the whole ordeal had left her with severe PTSD, and then she’d been kidnapped and her memories had been erased…

“You made the right choice.” She manages to choke out. Diana sucks in a breath, and Kimberly’s grip on her hand tightens, but Trini looks at each of them before she exhales shakily.

She’s numb, numb to her feelings right now, but the bravery that runs through her is clear.

Diana Prince is her mother. Diana Prince is Wonder Woman. And if Trini is her daughter, than Trini needs to BE her daughter right now.

All those years Diana raised her to be strong, taught her how to be brave…now is her time to prove that she listened. That she learned.

“I…thank you, guys. Thank you for caring about me so much that you were willing to let me go. I understand now. It’s…fuck, it’s a lot to process, but I get it. That year and a half wasn’t easy for me, huh?” She says lightly, trying to lighten the mood as she wipes away her tears with a sniff and a half-hearted chuckle, and Diana presses a kiss to her hair. 

“You’re so brave…” She whispers. Pride sweeps through Trini at her words, but she can’t help but look to Diana in sadness.

“Rita really screwed me up, didn’t she?” Trini whispers back. Diana says nothing, just continues holding her, and Trini purses her lips, closes her eyes and lets her tears fall before she nods once.

This Rita woman may have ruined her life, but she was given a blessing here.

“I can’t remember it, though. I know it’s happened, but I don’t remember it. So…so it can’t harm me. It’s in the past now, and it’s something I can’t change. And even after everything I’ve been through…the Coin still chose me. I’m still worthy of being a Power Ranger. So I will be.” She says determinedly. Kimberly whines, and when Trini looks at her, her eyes are closed, tears falling down her face as her grip on Trini’s hand loosens up.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you…” She whispers under her breath, and Trini doesn’t know who she’s talking to until she sees her look up at the sky.

Whatever God she’s praying to, they must be listening, but it’s slowly starting to dawn on Trini why Kimberly’s had the most visceral reaction out of all the other Rangers.

Trini stares at her for a long time, and the puzzle pieces are slowly starting to fall into place in her mind now until the form one coherent picture. 

“Diana told me I had a girlfriend. Someone who decided to let me go because she knew it was for the best.” Trini says firmly.

Kimberly’s whole body stiffens, and the tension in the room is so thick, Trini’s pretty sure you couldn’t cut it even with the sharpest of knives. 

Kimberly goes to move her hand out of Trini’s, but Trini doesn’t let her, grips her hand and holds it tightly. 

“Kimberly…” Trini whispers. Kimberly’s bottom lip trembles, and Diana finally detaches herself from her daughter, lets her go as Trini finally lets go of Kimberly’s hand and grips the bottom of her chair to turn it around until Kimberly’s facing her. 

“You?” Trini breathes. Kimberly’s whole body shakes with a sob, and Trini’s jumping out of her chair and holding her close, wrapping her arms around her in a warm embrace as Kimberly grips the back of her shirt desperately, crying into her shoulder loudly, and Trini coos softly in an attempt to calm her.

It’s Kimberly, god of course it’s Kimberly…her reaction makes so much sense now…

This must be torture for her. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Kimberly, I’m so sorry…” She whispers, tears falling down her face, and Kimberly doesn’t say anything, just holds her tightly as Trini closes her eyes and breathes her in.

And two scents hit her, two scents that have her smiling as she buries her head into Kimberly’s shoulder.

Lavender and grape. 

They don’t pull away from each other for a long time, but when Trini finally does, Kimberly doesn’t want to let her go, whines as Trini manages to detach herself, but she simply moves her hands up to cradle Kimberly’s face in her hands as she smiles softly.

“I hit the jackpot, didn’t I? You’re so beautiful…” She whispers, and Kimberly smiles through her sobs, reaches up and touches Trini’s face as well.

“I-I’m the o-one w-who h-hit the jackpot.” She manages to choke out. Trini chuckles, and when she turns to face the others, they’re all crying, tears falling down their faces as Kimberly grips her hand tightly.

“I…I understand now. Everything makes sense to me and I want to thank you guys so much for telling me everything. But…I need time. This…it’s a lot to wrap my head around.” Trini says with a frown, and Diana chuckles and grips Trini’s hand.

“Take your time, little one. We’ll be here no matter what.” She says softly, and Jason nods furiously.

“Seriously. However long it takes.” Trini looks at him before her eyes move to all the others.

They’re all looking at her with smiles, smiles filled with love and affection, and Trini wishes she could return them, but the truth remains…

She still doesn’t know who they are.

But she can learn again. 

She looks to Jason, and Trini notices the scar that rips through his cheek, small and thin, but long, spreading out to almost his hairline as she winces.

“That scar…was that from me?” She says softly, nodding to his cheek. Jason’s smile falters, his hand reaching up to touch the scar on his face, and he lets out a deep sigh before he nods.

“Yeah…” He whispers. Trini reaches across the table and grabs his hand.

“I’m so sorry, Jason.” She whispers, and Jason’s eyes widen.

“No, Trini that…that was NOT you. It was Zedd, the things he made you do...don’t even think about apologizing, that person was not you.” Trini winces, but Jason’s grip on her hand tightens, as if reassuring her that his words are his truth, and she smiles at him as best she can as her eyes move over to the person beside him.

Tommy.

Trini’s hand leaves Jason’s, and she’s reaching out, Tommy meeting her half way as she grips Trini’s hand with a wide smile, tears in her eyes. 

“We’re so happy to have you back, Trini.” She whispers.

Her father…

“Tommy…you lost your father…” Trini says softly, her tone laced with grief, and Tommy sighs, but smiles through her tears.

“It hasn’t been easy…my mother still cries some days. But we’re getting through it. And I think my dad is watching over us, probably is overjoyed that my sister is going through remission now-.”

“She is?” Trini says in breathless excitement, and Tommy laughs happily.

“Yeah…”

“God, congratulations, Tommy!” Trini says happily. Tommy squeezes her hand, and Trini gives her the widest smile she can muster.

She can’t remember her, but after everything she’s been through, to get good news…Tommy deserves it.

Billy claps his hands at that moment, and Trini looks at him with a soft smile.

“You’ve been through the mill too, haven’t you? God, you died…” She whispers, her smile faltering, and Billy nods. 

“Yeah, but you did, too. Death buddies!” He says with a grin. Trini raises an eyebrow as Jason groans.

“Not the best thing to call each other, Billy.” Billy’s smile fades.

“Sorry…” He whispers. Trini chuckles, but lets go of Tommy and holds her fist out to him.

“Death buddies. Even if I can’t remember it.” She says, and he grins again and bumps his fist against hers.

Before she can say anything else, Zack is laughing, and she turns to him with a raised eyebrow as he grins at her before nodding, his eyes softening as he does.

“We missed you, crazy girl. It’s been a tough year without you.” He says lightly. Trini sighs. 

“I’m sorry I haven’t been around…”

“It’s okay. I had the others…when things happened.” He mumbles, Trini frowns, and he hesitates before he shakes his head.

“I…it’s not a big deal, I…my mother was sick, too. But…she didn’t make it. She died a few months ago.” He says hoarsely.

Trini freezes. 

“What?” She whispers. Zack shakes his head again.

“It’s okay, she’s not suffering anymore, crazy girl.” 

Trini stands in her chair, makes her way over to Zack, who smiles and stands as she wraps her arms around him in a hug.

“I’m so sorry…” She whispers. He rests his chin on top of her head with a sigh.

“Shh, It’s a good thing…she was in so much pain toward the end…I missed you at the funeral, though. But Diana was there.” He says softly. 

“She was?” Trini pulls back and looks at Diana in shock, and Diana nods.

“I came back to visit them every once in a while…I couldn’t abandon them.” She whispers, looking to each of the Rangers, and Trini smiles.

“You adopted five other kids, huh?” She teases, and Diana laughs.

“You used to say that all the time, actually.” 

“I did?”

“Mm.” Trini detaches from Zack, makes her way back to Diana, and as soon as she sits down, Diana leans in and presses a kiss to her hair. 

“I know this has been tough, little one, but I’m glad you were brave enough to hear your memories.”

“It must’ve been so hard on you, Mom, I’m sorry-.”

“Shh, I would battle through death and despair to give you happiness, Trini.” She whispers. Trini sighs, settles in her mother’s arms for a second before she turns to the last person she needs to talk to.

Trini turns her attention to Kimberly now, who looks exhausted, tears still falling down her face and her whole body shaking as Trini sighs and looks to the others.

“Can…can I have a second with Kimberly?” She asks, and they all nod immediately, all of them jumping up out of their chairs as Diana runs a hand down Trini’s back.

“We’ll be in the living room, little one.” She whispers. Trini nods numbly, and they all file out, each of them looking to Kimberly and Trini anxiously before they do. 

As soon as they’re gone, Trini turns to face Kimberly, who exhales shakily.

“I’m not expecting anything, Trini. I-I know we used to date-.”

“But I can’t remember any of it. I…I can’t remember what loving you was like.” Trini whispers, and god, she doesn’t want to say these words, but they’re the truth, and Kimberly deserves the truth from her…

Kimberly bows her head, a low whine escaping her, but she’s nodding as she reaches out and grips Trini’s hands.

“I know…I know…” She breathes, her voice breaking with every word, and Trini sighs and reaches out, tucking a finger under her chin to raise her head up high.

“Can…can you give me time? Can you give me time to love you again?” She whispers. Kimberly smiles as best she can, and to Trini’s surprise, she shakes her head.

“I don’t want you to force anything, Trini. I don’t want to f-force you to l-love me just because we used to be together. Just because we used to date, it doesn’t mean we have to date again. I…I just want what’s b-best for you.” She croaks out, her body heaving with sobs, and Trini’s heart breaks at her words…

“I…I’m so sorry, Kimberly, I feel horrible-.”

“No…don’t, please? Please, don’t feel bad, I don’t want you to feel bad, none of this is your fault…” Kimberly whispers. Trini smiles as best she can, feels her tears fall down her face as she wipes them away impatiently, and Kimberly swallows the lump in her throat with a nod.

“But there…there is one thing I w-want.” She says hoarsely, her body still shaking with sobs, and Trini grips her hands tightly.

“Anything.” She whispers. Kimberly smiles and reaches out to tuck a lock of Trini’s hair behind her ear, and her touch sends a spark of electricity shooting up Trini’s body.

“Be my friend. No matter what, please…I-I need you in my life, and if it isn’t as my girlfriend, let it at least be as that.” 

Trini blinks once, then doesn’t hesitate.

“Fuck, of course, Kim, come here…” Trini pulls her in close, and Kimberly is crying again, gripping Trini tightly as Trini grips the back of her neck with a sigh.

“I’ve known you for half a day and I already see you as my friend. I see all of you as my friends...it just feels right, being with you guys.” She whispers.

“Yeah?” Kimberly breathes. Trini nods, and Kimberly laughs against her, sniffs deeply before she pulls away and looks Trini in the eyes.

“Thank you.” She breathes. Trini smiles and brushes the hair that’s matted to her face from her tears behind her ear. 

“You’re welcome.” Kimberly hiccups, and Trini laughs and grabs her cup of water on the table.

“Here…” She holds it out to Kimberly, but her hands are shaking so badly she can barely hold it, so Trini holds the cup up to her lips, her own hands shaking as Kimberly drinks from the cup desperately. 

“By the way…” She gasps out as soon as Trini lowers the cup, and Trini raises an eyebrow as Kimberly suddenly curls her fingers around a lock of her hair.

“I love the new hair.” She says with a warm smile. Trini laughs.

“Yeah? Think you can help me maintain it? I can’t dye it on my own, or straighten it, it’s too thick.” She says with a frown, and Kimberly chuckles, reaches down to grip her hands again as she nods.

“You got it.”


	3. but I gotta say, oh baby, oh baby, why is this so familiar? Just met and already feel like I know the real her (you must've done this before, this can't be your first time, we must've been here before, it's still fresh on my mind)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from "The Real Her ft. Lil Wayne & Andre 3000" by Drake. 
> 
> next chapter isssss uuup! chapters might be a little slow for a couple of weeks guys, I'm super busy with personal stuff, I hope you guys can forgive me! anyway, I hope you guys like this one, hit me with comments or scream at me on my tumblr: movinggforthesakeofmotion.tumblr.com!

“Trini?” 

Her eyes move up from the Yellow Power Coin in her hands at the sound of her name, and the door to her room slowly opens as Diana’s face appears around the corner of it, a soft smile on her face as she walks in with her hands in her pockets.

“How are you feeling?” She asks gently, sitting down at the foot of Trini’s bed and watching her with a frown of concern. Trini sighs.

“Confused. Upset. Shocked. I dunno…a million other things.” She mumbles. Diana sighs.

“It’s a lot to take in, I know, little one…” 

It’s been two days now since Trini had been told the truth, and everything she was told is still processing through her mind. 

None of it feels real.

“I feel like it’s just some story, you know? It just seems impossible that all of that stuff happened to me.” She says slowly, propping herself up onto her elbows as she does, and Diana frowns and inches closer to her, reaching out to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. 

“I can assure you, none of it was made up-.”

“No, I know that, obviously. It’d be a pretty fucked up thing to make up, but…I just don’t understand how I can look at those guys, those people who were like a family to me and just…nothing. No memory, no semblance of love or emotion…they’re strangers, mom.” Trini whispers. Diana sighs and nods as Trini sits up properly, gripping her hands once they’re settled in her lap. 

“Whatever magic or science that man used, it erased everything, Trini. Emotions, names, love…you were a stranger to us, too, when you were under his influence.” 

“Why? Why would he do that, I just don’t understand his motive-.” Trini whispers, but Diana interrupts her with a shake of her head and a squeeze of her hands.

“He was an evil man, Trini. An evil man, but a smart one. He knew if he had you, we would never be able to hurt him out of fear of hurting you.” 

Trini ponders her words, but there’s one thing that seems to keep plaguing her mind.

None of it seems random. She was chosen by them. But why?

“That Rita woman…her and that Zedd guy were together, right? That’s what they said…” 

“Apparently. That is what Zordon told them.” Diana says with a nod.

“And they both tortured me. They both chose me, in some fucked up way, to be their…their victim. And Jason said that Zedd brainwashed me into believing that Rita was my mother and he was my father.” Diana’s jaw clenches, but she nods again, her eyes filled with anger and rage at the memories, and Trini frowns.

“So what? They saw me as their daughter?” She asks softly. Diana’s anger slowly dissipates as she reaches out and touches Trini’s cheek gently.

“I don’t know, little one. I never understood their motives…never wanted to. All I could focus on was bringing you home.” She whispers. Trini smiles.

“Because you’re my mother. Because you know what being a mother is. Torturing a person, erasing their memories, brainwashing them, that’s not love. Why would they even think it was?” 

Diana is at a loss for words, and Trini sighs and shakes her head.

“I know I’m not making sense, I just…in a way, I feel bad for them. If they think kidnapping me, torturing me and erasing my memories only to fill them with false ones is what makes a family, then clearly they never had one.” Diana ponders her words, and Trini lets out a shaky breath and leans in close to Diana, wrapping her arms around her mother’s neck and hugging her tightly.

God, she’s so happy she has Diana to lean on right now…

“Every time I go over what you guys told me, the only thing I can think of is how much torture the last year and a half must have been for you. Watching me go through all that, only to have me lose those memories, of my friends, my family…of Kimberly…it must’ve killed you. I’m so sorry, mom…” She whispers, tears immediately forming in her eyes, and Diana coos softly, her hand reaching up to grip the back of Trini’s neck as she runs the other hand down her back gently. 

“Shh, no, little one, it’s not your fault…I’m just so happy that you’re okay…that we’re back home where we belong, where you belong…that you’re getting your old life back. And part of me is so thankful that you can’t remember what those foul people did to you…it traumatized you so much, Trini.” 

“Clearly…I started drinking to cope.” Trini says with a wince, and Diana sighs and pulls away from her, looking into her eyes with a sad smile. 

“I don’t blame you. The nightmares you had were horrible, Trini. Kimberly was always there to calm you down, but some days, even she couldn’t stop you from crying in pain.” Trini bites her lip in hesitation.

How could she turn to alcohol to cope with what happened to her? It doesn’t sound like her at all, but maybe…god, maybe everything that happened to her had changed her, made her this person that was unrecognizable-

“I think it was a good thing I lost my memories, mom…I just wish I didn’t lose all of them. I wish I only lost the bad ones…” She whispers. Diana presses a kiss between her eyes.

“I know, little one…I wish you could remember the good ones more than anything. Especially the ones with Kimberly…” She says softly. Trini chews on her lip before nodding slowly.

“There lies my second big obstacle. Kimberly.” She says quietly. Diana sighs and runs her fingers through Trini’s hair.

“Trini, no one is expecting you to jump into a relationship with her again. Give it time.”

“I know, I just…I feel so bad, mom. I feel so bad, she loved me, still loves me, probably, and I can’t…I’ve wracked my brain so hard trying to remember her, I spent an hour last night with my face buried in that pillow because it smells like her, trying to trigger just _something_ , and nothing! Not a single ounce of recognition sparked in my mind. And she has all these memories of us, all these amazing, beautiful memories, and it kills me that I can’t like, pluck into her mind and see them so I can see and feel the love we had for each other again! I just feel so useless! I’ve caused her all this pain-.”

“Trini, how many times do we have to tell you that none of this is your fault?! You’ve caused no one pain. Kimberly…she’s going to be okay. It’s going to hurt for a while, but she loves you, little one. All she wants is for you to be happy.” Trini winces.

“But how can I be happy like this knowing that I was happier with her, but I just can’t remember it?” She whispers. Diana stares at her for a long time before she sighs.

“I don’t know, little one…I don’t know.” She whispers back. Trini shakes her head.

“This is such a mess…”

“Maybe…maybe don’t focus on Kimberly right now. Don’t focus on the memories, or what happened to you. Stop dwelling in the past and focus on your future, Trini. Focus on training, on forming the bond with the others again…on becoming worthy of being a Power Ranger once more.” Trini frowns, but nods once, determination sweeping through her as she lets out a shaky breath.

“Yeah…I need to get that bond back with the others.” 

“Mmm…Zack and Tommy are downstairs, Jason and Billy left to go see his mother. Maybe ask them for help.” Diana stands and presses a kiss to her temple, and Trini frowns.

“And Kim?” Diana hesitates, but eventually sighs.

“I don’t know. Not here, though…” Trini’s frown deepens, but instead of voicing her thoughts, she simply nods.

“Okay.” 

-

Trini turns the Yellow Coin over in her hands, the frown on her face only deepening as the Yellow light shines from the sunlight filtering in through the window.

She closes her eyes, tries to focus her energy and her attention to Zack…

When she opens her eyes and still sees her own room around her, she sighs in frustration and glares up at the ceiling.

“Still nothing!” She shouts. The door to her room opens, and Tommy and Zack walk in with a sigh, Tommy shaking her head with a smile.

“It’s okay, you’ll form the bond with us eventually, Trini.”

“You just gotta give it time, crazy girl.” Zack says softly, and Trini sighs in frustration and shakes her head.

“I just feel like I’m behind, you know? God, I’ve done this before, why can’t I do it again?” She growls under her breath, and Tommy chuckles and she sits down on her bed as Trini props herself up on her elbows, Zack standing beside Tommy and crossing his arms over his chest.

“It took me a while to form the bond…I think it has to do with trust, and just knowing each other inside and out.” Tommy says slowly, and Zack nods.

“Definitely. It’s all about trusting each other enough to know we’ve got each other’s backs no matter what.” 

“I trust you guys.” Trini says sheepishly, and Tommy cocks an eyebrow.

“Maybe, but you still don’t know us all that well.” She says.

“I did…” Trini mumbles, and Tommy’s smile fades as she exchanges a glance with Zack before she grips Trini’s hand.

“Don’t beat yourself up about it, Trin. We told you, we’re all willing to do whatever it takes to help you through all of this. We’ll build that relationship with you back up, it’s just gonna take some time…” 

“It’s been three days since I got here.” Trini says bluntly, and Zack laughs.

“Yeah, and not even a day since you learned what being a Power Ranger even is! It’s gonna take time to learn everything about five other people. Relax!” He says, reaching down and punching Trini in the thigh lightly, and Trini gasps and kicks her foot out, connecting with his knee as it buckles under him from the impact. 

“You relax!” She shouts.

“Ow, dude!” Zack cries out, and Tommy rolls her eyes.

“Stop, please, children!” She chastises, and Zack rubs his knee and sticks his tongue out at Trini as Tommy laughs, and it’s quiet for a few moments as Trini looks back down at her Coin with a sigh.

The Yellow in it shines, but behind the gemstone, Trini can see the pink reflection from the curtains hanging down her window…

“How’s Kim doing?” She asks nonchalantly. Tommy and Zack exchange another glance, and Tommy sighs, but smiles nonetheless.

“She’s doing better than she was, that’s for sure…” She mumbles. Trini looks up at them, and Zack sighs.

“I think it’s just hard for her, Trin. Going from being your girlfriend to being your friend…it’s not exactly an easy transition.” He says with a frown. Trini bites down on her lip. 

“I wish…god, I wish I could be that for her again-.” Trini starts, but Tommy cuts her off with a shake of her head.

“No, Trini, you can’t think like that. Things like this, they take time, and Kim gets it, she does! She doesn’t expect you to just pick up where you guys left off. Besides…I think it’s romantic, you falling in love with her again…” Tommy says with a soft smile, and Trini watches as Zack raises an eyebrow.

“Didn’t take you for the romantic type, TomGirl.” 

“Everyone needs a little romance in their life.” She says with a shrug, and a strange expression falls over Zack’s face as Trini frowns.

“But what if I don’t? What if I don’t fall in love with her again?” Trini whispers. Zack sighs.

“Then at least you’ll still be a part of her life as a friend. Trust me, Kimberly would rather have you in her life as a friend than not have you in her life at all.” He says firmly.

“Definitely. I think…I think she’ll always love you, Trini, but I think for her, the main thing is that you’re still somehow involved in her life. Losing you completely…it wasn’t easy for her. For any of us.” Tommy says softly, and they both look crestfallen, Zack’s jaw clenching as if the memories of Trini’s absence is too hard for them to bear.

Trini observes them for a few moments before she bites her lip.

“You guys seem okay, though. I mean all things considered, you guys slowly moved on, right? But Kimberly…I mean, how did she cope? You know, with me forgetting, and leaving…” She mumbles. Tommy visibly winces, and she hesitates for a long moment, the debate happening in her head showing on her face before she exhales deeply.

“Not well. But…it’s not for me to say. She should tell you that herself.” 

“You two are gonna have address the elephant in the room eventually and talk about it, Trin.” Zack says firmly.

“Yeah well, she’s clearly avoiding me, considering she left in the afternoon yesterday after breakfast and hasn’t been back since…” Trini says with a sigh. Tommy grips her hand.

“Give her time, Trini. It’s hard for her.”

“No, I know, I will! I mean, I’m giving her space, I just…I get it, you know? It’s obviously hard for her, and it’s hard for me, too. I’m trying so hard to just get even a small glimpse of the feelings I had for her, but I try and there’s just…nothing. And part of me is angry because I should remember what being in love with her felt like, but another part of it me is thankful that I wasn’t vapid enough to love her just for her looks, because she is…gorgeous.” Trini says, a blush forming on her cheeks despite how hard she tries for it not to, and Zack laughs loudly as Tommy raises an eyebrow.

“Yeah, trust me, I think her beauty was just an added bonus for you.” She teases, Zack still laughing as Trini kicks out at him again, which he dodges with a wicked grin.

“I hate you.” She deadpans.

“No, you don’t!” Zack laughs. Trini rolls her eyes, but sighs.

“I just mean that I clearly fell in love with who she was a person, not just because of her beauty, you know? But still…it just pisses me off that I can’t remember.” Trini grips her Coin in her hand, and Tommy sighs.

“You two had a connection I’ve never seen before, Trini. If it’s meant to be, that connection will form again.” Trini looks up at her, sees the smile that lights her face, and she bites her lip in hesitation before she speaks and looks to Zack.

“Can you tell me about our relationship? Mine and Kim’s? I mean, you guys won’t know details, but…from what you observed as third party members…” Trini trails off, and Tommy and Zack look to each other, Zack’s expression hesitant and Tommy’s thoughtful before she looks to Trini with a smile and a nod.

“I don’t know how to explain your relationship with Kim. When I joined the group, you two had already been dating for a while. But it was…whenever I saw you two, all I could think was that I couldn’t wait to find my soulmate, to have the relationship you two had with whoever that person was. You knew each other inside and out.”

“Seriously, Trin, you two were in tune with each other’s feelings even before the mental bond happened. Kimberly knew when you were upset about Rita, and you knew when Kimberly was feeling down, or was frustrated with her parents…it was a strange but beautiful thing. You loved each other. I don’t know how else to describe it other than ‘you loved each other’, you know? It was love in its purest form…” Zack says slowly.

Trini ponders their words with a frown, finds herself sitting upright and crossing her legs underneath her as she twists her fingers in her lap.

So they really loved each other, huh?

Which means…

Trini hesitates in saying the next thing, knows Zack will tease her endlessly about it, but one thing’s been plaguing her mind for months now, and this might explain everything if she gets an answer…

“Do…do you know if she and I, uh…if we…” Trini can’t bring herself to say it, and Tommy’s face is filled with confusion until she seems to catch onto what Trini is trying to say and her eyes widen.

“Oh, you mean…did you two have sex?” Tommy asks with a chuckle. Zack blinks in surprise, and Trini’s blushing again, as she bows her head and simply nods once before glaring up at Zack and pointing a finger at him.

“One laugh or inappropriate comment and my foot is going up your ass.” She growls, and Zack stifles a laugh and nods, his eyes practically watering from the effort as he crosses his fingers over his heart.

“Scout’s honor!” He chokes out. Tommy rolls her eyes with a chuckle.

“Uh, well…yeah. You definitely did…we’d feel it through the bond whenever you two were about to, you know…and we’d avoid you like the plague, but you usually powered down your Coins so we wouldn’t interrupt you anyway.” 

“Although sometimes, you’d power you Coins down too late, and we’d see stuff.” Zack teases. Trini groans at that, her heart beating against her chest wildly, and she shakes her head.

“God, how can I not remember that!?” She whines, pressing the palm of her hands into her eyes. 

“Why are you asking?” Tommy says through her laughter, and Trini sighs and looks up at her.

“Because…I had a girlfriend in Gotham.” 

Both their faces drop at those words.

“Oh…” Tommy says slowly. Trini sighs.

“We only dated for a little while, but…before I came here the first time, I’d only had sex with one other person, an old girlfriend named Amy, and we’d only had sex like once or twice, and then…then I had sex with this girlfriend in Gotham, and I swear, it’s like my brain didn’t know what I was doing, but my body did?” Trini says with a frown, and Zack suddenly grins and nods knowingly.

“Ah…muscle memory.” He says with a waggle of his eyebrows, and Trini glares at him before sighing loudly.

“I couldn’t explain it for the longest time, but now I get it…” She mutters. 

“Makes sense.” Tommy says with a shrug. Trini hesitates, bites down on her bottom lip before looking between both of them again.

“Do you think…do you think Kim will be pissed off if I tell her about this girlfriend?” She whispers. Tommy frowns, but Zack sighs, all traces of humor erased from his face as he reaches out to grip her shoulder.

“If she does, she doesn’t have any right to. She...she’s had her fair share of partners while you’ve been gone, too, so…” Zack mumbles.

“Oh…really?” Trini says in surprise. 

“Yeah…it’s a long story, Trini. Again, one Kimberly should tell you.” Zack says with a sigh. It’s quiet for a few moments again before Tommy clears her throat.

“Yeah, so…this girlfriend of yours, what was her name?” She asks nonchalantly. Trini raises an eyebrow.

“Hannah.” 

“Hmm…”

“Why?”

“No reason!” Tommy says hastily, and Trini grins.

“You’re not gonna tell Kim so she can find her address and kill her, are you?” 

“What?! No, of course not…it’s none of my business anyway, I’m sorry.” Tommy says sheepishly, and Trini shakes her head.

“No, it’s okay…it’s good for me to talk to you guys, maybe it’ll open the bond up again…” Zack nods once, and he looks to Tommy with a sigh.

“Don’t worry, we won’t tell Kim. But seriously, you guys should talk about all this stuff.” He says softly. Trini nods.

“I know. We will…when we’re ready.” Zack nods with a smile, and again, Tommy clears her throat. 

“Mmm…do you think there’s a chance you’ll get back with her?” Tommy asks, and Trini frowns.

“Who? Kim?”

“No, Hannah.” Zack rolls his eyes as Trini laughs.

“Oh…No, no way. She uh, ended our relationship pretty emphatically.” Trini says with a firm nod, and Tommy’s face is empathetic, but the grin in her eyes is easy to see.

“Damn…sorry to hear it.” Zack barks with laughter.

“No, you’re not!” He says, poking her in the arm. Tommy grins.

“No, I’m not.” Trini laughs and shakes her head.

“You’re all rooting for me and Kimberly to get back together, aren’t you?” 

And Zack groans.

“No shit, crazy girl!” 

-

Kimberly looks up at the sound of the front door opening, and Tommy walks in, a small smile on her face as her eyes land on Kimberly.

“Hey…”

Kimberly smiles, takes a drag from the cigarette between her fingers and nods.

“Hey.” Tommy collapses onto the couch beside her with a tired sigh, and it’s silent between them for a few moments before Tommy eventually looks to her with a frown.

“You’re smoking a lot.” 

“Helps with the stress.” Kimberly says firmly, and Tommy sighs, but says no more on the topic, changing it instead.

“Diana invited us over for dinner. She’s making lasagna.” She says softly. Kimberly bites her lip in hesitation, and Tommy looks to her with a kind smile.

“I know you’re scared, but you can’t avoid her forever-.”

“I’m not…I’m not avoiding her, I swear, I just…I can’t do it, Tommy. I can’t look at her and not lean in and kiss her, or touch the small of her back, or kiss her hair, or be…be what we used to be. I can’t go and see her look at me like I’m a stranger, or just a friend. It hurts too much…” Kimberly whispers. Tommy reaches out and grips her hand.

“I know. But if you have any hope of getting her back, you gotta push through the pain and talk to her, Kim.” She whispers back. Kimberly wipes away the tears that fall down her cheeks with a sigh as she takes another drag from her cigarette. 

“Let’s…let’s address the other elephant in the room before we talk about Trini. I want to talk about us. About how I’ve been a shitty friend for the last year and how you’ve been nothing but supportive with all my bullshit. Tommy-.”

“You don’t need to say sorry, Kim. I…I wasn’t exactly perfect, either. I kept pushing, all the time. I kept pushing for you to get over it, to move on, when I should’ve realized all you needed was for me to just shut up and listen to you. To help you move forward instead of forcing you to.” Tommy says with a shake of her head. Kimberly chews on her bottom lip, a stray tear falling down her face as she sniffs.

“We both fucked up.” 

“Yeah…I’m sorry, Kim.” She whispers. Kimberly smiles and grips her hand.

“I’m sorry, too. Thank you, Tommy. For being there for me through all of this. I hope…I hope I can still lean on you for support. God only knows what’s gonna happen now…” She says, her voice cracking slightly as she clears her throat, and Tommy squeezes her hand reassuringly.

“I’m not going anywhere, Kim. You’ve got me and the others. Through thick and thin. Together we are more, remember?” Kimberly smiles fondly at those words, and Tommy smiles back before Kimberly squares her shoulders and nods. 

"I’m gonna go shower and get ready, okay?” Tommy blinks in surprise.

“So…you’re coming?” Kimberly takes a deep breath in before nodding slowly.

“Yeah. You’re right. I can’t hide away forever. If I have any hope of fixing things between me and Trini…I have to see her.” She walks away without another word, and Tommy sinks back against the couch with a groan before she looks up at the ceiling and smiles.

“Thank you.” She whispers.

-

“And then this dumbass decides to jump into one of the Zords and go on a joy trip, he almost killed us-.”

“Hey, I couldn’t help myself, alright?! We just got told those cool looking robot dinosaurs were ours!” 

Trini laughs loudly, shakes her head in disbelief as her stomach aches and tears of mirth fall down her eyes, and Jason scoffs and shakes his head as Zack grins sheepishly and takes another bite of his lasagna.

“Whatever, it was a great moment! It was also the first time Billy morphed!” He says with a wider grin, and Billy shakes his head.

“Y’all were fighting, I just wanted you to stop! Next thing I knew: blue armor everywhere!” Billy says to Trini, who grins and reaches into her pocket to grip her Power Coin.

It pulses with energy, and she sighs.

“Man, I can’t wait to morph.” She says slowly. 

“Give it time. You’ll get there eventually.” Kimberly says encouragingly, and Trini smiles.

“I know…everything is gonna take time. Just sucks that it can’t happen now.” She says softly, hoping Kimberly gets the double meaning.

And the tiny smirk she gives her lets Trini know she definitely does. 

“So I know you saw the armor through the holograms Zordon showed you but…do you want a live show?” Jason asks Trini. She turns her head to look at him, blinking in surprise as she does.

“Oh…yeah, I mean…sure, if you guys are willing to.”

“Of course.” Jason smiles and nods to the others, all of them standing in their chairs as they do, and Trini looks to Diana, who smiles softly and leans back into her seat, grabbing her glass of wine as she does. 

“Morphin’ time!” Zack says with a grin. 

And right before her very eyes, what looks like black armor begins to form over his skin, melding to it and moving at a rapid pace, and when she looks to Jason, the same is happening with him, except it’s red. 

“Whoa…” Tommy grins up at her as green armor forms over her own skin, and Billy cheers as a helmet forms over his head, hard and glinting in the chandelier above the dining room. 

Trini’s eyes move to Kimberly, the pink armor syncing with her skin as she looks to Trini with a warm smile before the helmet forms over her head, and Trini stares for the longest time, eyes moving from Kimberly, to Billy, to Tommy, to Jason, to Zack…over and over…

She was once standing among them, decked out in yellow armor…

“God…” She whispers, tears springing to her eyes immediately as she smiles. 

They look like warriors. Like fighters. Like protectors of the Earth. 

They look like everything Trini has dreamt of being since she was a kid, a superhero, just like her mother…

“Trini?” Kimberly’s voice is alarmed, shocked, and Trini looks to her with a wide smile as the tears fall down her face.

“You guys look…you look amazing. You look like fighters. Like…like Power Rangers.” She says with a breathless laugh, and the visor over Zack’s face suddenly lifts up as he grins at her.

“That’s because we are Power Rangers, crazy girl. And so are you.” He says, voice gentle as Trini looks down at her hands with a frown.

“Not yet…not until I morph.” She whispers. 

“Trini…” Kimberly starts, but Trini nods.

“I know. Time. However long it takes.” She mumbles. She looks up at Diana, who looks to her with pride shining in her eyes before she clears her throat and stands. 

“I missed seeing you all in your armor. My little warriors.” She says, voice filled with adoration as Jason chuckles, and Trini watches as the armor slowly begins to disappear from his body, slowly pulling back off his skin like glue being pried off paper, the others following suite not long after.

“Well, we haven’t needed to use them for a while, only for training…let’s hope it stays that way.” He says with a frown. 

“Even if it doesn’t, you have the League. You always will.” Diana assures him with a smile.

“Yeah, and now that Trini’s a Ranger again, we have you no matter what, right?” Billy says, and Diana blinks.

“You always had me, regardless of whether Trini became a Ranger again or not. You’re children…you should never face battle alone.” She says slowly, and Trini bites down on her lip in hesitation as she looks up at Diana in worry.

She has a point…

They are kids. Just kids expected to protect the world? To die for it? Hell, she and Billy have died for it…

Trini sinks back into her chair, runs a hand through her hair as she lets out a shaky exhale.

“Trini?” Kimberly says softly, sitting down beside her as the others continue talking with Diana. Trini looks up at her in hesitation before she shakes her head.

“I’m okay. Promise.” She lies hastily, but Kimberly chuckles.

“Trini, I know you don’t remember it, but I know you like the back of my hand. What’s up?” She asks gently, reaching out to grip her hand, and Trini’s teeth worry her bottom lip once again before she sighs.

“Not here.” She whispers. Kimberly frowns, but squeezes her hand with a nod.

“Upstairs. Your room.” She whispers back. Trini blinks as Kimberly stands up and clears her throat.

“I’ll be back. Bathroom.” She says simply, and Diana smiles at her as she skips off, looking back to Trini with a small smile before disappearing into the main foyer. Trini watches as the others slowly sit back down and continue eating, all of them engrossed in conversation with Diana about Gotham and the other members of the League, and Trini is silent, gives it a couple of minutes before she stands.

“Gonna go grab my phone.” She mumbles to Diana, touching her shoulder as she walks away, and Diana pats her hand with a smile before turning back to Tommy. 

Trini makes her way up the stairs slowly, exhaling deeply until she reaches her door.

It’s open.

She pushes it wider, and her eyes immediately fall on Kimberly, who’s standing by her bookcase, a fond smile on her face as she flips through one of Trini’s book.

“Kim?” Trini walks in slowly, and Kimberly turns at the sound of her voice, a smile lighting up her face as she chuckles and looks back down at the book.

“A few of the pages are bent…you always used to fold them at the top to remind yourself where you were at. I always used to scold you, tell you to use a bookmark, and you’d tell me-.”

“They fall out anyway.” Trini whispers, blinking in surprise. Kimberly laughs, nodding slowly as she closes the book and puts it back on the shelf. 

“What…what else do you remember about me?” Trini asks, and Kimberly bites down on her lip, her eyes roaming all over Trini’s face before she steps forward, each step holding purpose as she suddenly raises a hand and touches her own forehead.

“You get these little wrinkles here when you frown. You chew on the inside of your cheek when you’re nervous. You always scrunch up your nose when you turn a page in your book. Always. Whenever you have a pen in your hand, you have to play with it, spin it around or click it about a million times…you can’t just sit still. When you’re excited, your ears twitch, too.” 

Trini bites back a smile, and Kimberly chuckles as she comes to a stop in front of her. 

“And when you smile, you get this dimple in the corner of your mouth.” She whispers, reaching up and touching her thumb to the corner of Trini’s mouth, and Trini inhales sharply, her heart pounding against her chest as Kimberly sighs and drops her hand.

“Sorry, I-.”

“No, I get it. You’re…you’re used to being intimate with me.” Trini says firmly. Kimberly lets out a deep breath, and she simply nods once.

“Yeah…” Trini reaches out and grips her hand.

“I wish…I wish I could remember all the little things about you, too…” 

“I know…I wish you could remember, too.” Kimberly says softly. Trini sighs, and Kimberly suddenly tucks a finger under her chin to lift her head up, smiling at her as she does.

“What made you scared downstairs?” She asks softly. Trini purses her lips.

“I just…I guess it kind of hit me that we’re kids, tasked with protecting this Crystal, with…with protecting the world. That we might die protecting it, HAVE died protecting it…just kind of scared me, I guess.” Kimberly frowns, and she hesitates before she squeezes Trini’s hands gently.

“I know…it’s scary, what we do, and losing Billy…losing you…” She trails off, swallowing thickly as she licks her lips.

“It wasn’t easy. And through sheer dumb luck, we managed to get you guys back, but…but we lost you, for real, you know? For a whole year, and you still don’t have those memories back, so…so it is dangerous. This is why Diana wanted to take you away from all of this, Trini.” 

“But I was born for this, Kim. Isn’t it obvious? The Coin choosing me twice…I was meant to be a Power Ranger.” Trini whispers. Kimberly smiles sadly.

“I know. Doesn’t mean it isn’t scary. Destiny is always a scary thing.” 

“So is Death.” Trini says shakily, and Kimberly reaches out and tucks a lock of hair behind her ear.

“I know…but when you get scared…when you get anxious, you just have to think about the people we’re saving…this beautiful world of seven billion people, all who have lives, who have smiled and laughed and loved, who have just existed…it’s worth fighting for.” 

Trini feels her body relax, feels the weight that’s been crushing her chest slowly lift as she exhales and looks to Kimberly with a smile.

“Something tells me you’ve told me that before…” She whispers. Kimberly chuckles.

“Mmm…we’ve had talks like this a lot…being Rangers, and what it means…we spoke about a lot of things.” Kimberly says fondly. Trini feels her bottom lip tremble, and she bites down on it to stop herself from crying.

“God…I wish I could remember you.” She croaks out. Kimberly smiles, her lips quavering as she does. 

“I know, I do, too. But…we have time. I mean…if that’s what you want…t-to get to know me again…” She says, stumbling a little over her words, and Trini smiles and nods.

“Everything is about time, isn’t it?” 

“It always is.” Kimberly says with a chuckle.

“I want that, Kim. But at the same time, I don’t want to get your hopes up, I…what if this doesn’t work out, what if I give you hope and then I just take it away? I don’t want to hurt you anymore than I already have-.”

“Trini, you haven’t hurt me. Not one bit. It might’ve…fuck, it might’ve taken me a while to realize that, but the second I saw you again for the first time, the only thing I could think of was how much I missed you, and how scared you must’ve been. I was so lost that whole year you were gone, and I did stupid things-.”

“What stupid things?” Trini asks with a frown. Kimberly hesitates.

“I…fuck, I can’t-.”

“Hey, you can tell me anything. We’re friends, remember?” Kimberly is silent for a long time, and Trini waits patiently, keeps holding her hand with an encouragingly smile as Kimberly looks up at her with tears in her eyes.

“I didn’t take you leaving very well.” She whispers. Trini frowns.

“Okay…then let’s talk about it.” Trini grips her hand tightly, interlacing their fingers as she leads her over to her bed, sitting down on it and dragging Kimberly to sit down beside her.

Kimberly sniffs and wipes away her tears before she swallows the lump in her throat with a nod.

“I, uh…I started kind of going out every night, getting drunk and…” She trails off, and Trini waits again, until Kimberly finally lets out a shaky breath, more tears falling down her face as she closes her eyes.

“I slept with a bunch of guys…whoever I could get my hands on.” She chokes out. Trini blinks once, and for some stupid reason, one thought enters her mind.

“I…I thought you were gay.” She blurts out. Kimberly blinks, but shakes her head.

“I’m bisexual.” She says firmly, and Trini claps a hand to her forehead.

“Fuck, duh.” She groans, and Kimberly lets out a breathless laugh as Trini looks to her again sheepishly.

“Uh, well…I mean, I’m not…uh…fuck.” Trini smiles weakly, and Kimberly looks at her in surprise.

“I…I’m sorry-.”

“No, no! Don’t apologize, I was saying, or I’m trying to say, anyway…I’m not exactly innocent either. I, uh…I had a girlfriend in Gotham. It wasn’t a long relationship, two months, but…still.” 

Kimberly’s whole body freezes, and Trini waits, with her heart pounding against her chest, for Kimberly to finally move.

A whole five minutes do before she purses her lips and nods.

“I…guess that’s okay.” She breathes out. 

“You can be mad about it…” Trini mumbles. Kimberly laughs.

“You can be mad about me sleeping with a bunch of guys, too.” She says, nudging her slightly, and Trini shakes her head.

“It’s not my place. I left you.” 

“Not willingly. I gave you up. I don’t have a right to be mad, either. Trini, you didn’t remember me. I don’t blame you for having a girlfriend, you didn’t need to move on from me because as far as you were concerned, you didn’t have a relationship here. I…I used guys to help me with my pain and all it did was make me feel more a-alone-.” And to Trini’s utter surprise, Kimberly breaks down, her whole body heaving with sobs, and Trini’s shock fades easily, quickly replaced with heart break as she reaches out and pulls Kimberly into her, hugging her to her body as Kimberly grips her tightly between her sobs.

“I’m sorry…” Trini whispers, rubbing circles into her back as she blinks back her own tears.

She hates seeing Kimberly like this…god, she barely knows this girl, but seeing her so heartbroken, so devastated and defeated…

Trini doesn’t want to see anyone like this.

“I-I’m s-sorry, I k-keep doing this-.”

“No, you have every right to cry…” Trini croaks out, and Kimberly pushes herself up, sniffing and wiping her tears away as she looks to Trini sadly.

“I miss us, Trini. God, I miss us so much, but…I know that sitting here c-crying isn’t gonna bring us b-back. And I’m not s-saying this to make you f-feel guilty because none of this is your f-fault. But I want you to know this s-so you know that I’m g-gonna fight. I’m g-gonna fight for us as hard as I c-can.” She whispers brokenly. Trini licks her lips in hesitation, and her eyes roam Kimberly’s face for a few moments before she swallows the lump that’s quickly rising in her throat down.

"I...I can't guarantee that we'll be together again, Kimberly, but I want us to try. After hearing my mother talk about us...I really loved you, didn't I?" Trini whispers. Kimberly whines before she swallows thickly and nods once.

"You did..." She murmurs simply.

“Can...can we take things slow? Maybe get to know each other again, and see how things go from there?" Trini asks softly. Kimberly hiccups before she smiles and nods again.

“Of course, Trini. Whatever you need." 


	4. not a chapter, but more of a re-emergence

Hey everyone.

I've disappeared off the face of the earth, I'm very aware. More than likely you guys have noticed that I deleted my tumblr and pretty much vanished. For that I'm so, so sorry. I'm posting this as a kind of open letter to you guys, apologizing for how long I've been gone for, and also to explain myself. 

This year has been incredibly difficult for me, and I've been through...a lot of personal issues. As you guys might know, I was engaged and was planning my wedding to someone I loved more than anything else in my life. I even moved across the world for her, and still found the time to write for you guys. But things that happened earlier in our relationship formed a lot of cracks and unfortunately, we fell apart. As a result, the last few months I've been struggling to push through the pain of losing my fiancee and moving back home to the States. I've finally settled down, gotten my old job back and am just holding on to the good things in life, and one of those things is this fic and you guys. 

Looking back on my writing while I was going through all of those things, though, made me realize that I was simply writing for the sake of writing and didn't put any heart into the last few chapters, as I'm sure you're all aware. None of it makes sense at all, and it honestly makes me cringe reading it back. Which is why I'm hoping you guys will allow me to delete the last few chapters and start fresh. Chapter Three is probably the last chapter I wrote that had some semblance of coherency, so I kind of want to delete everything and start again from there.

I'll be posting the latest chapter very soon, which will technically be Chapter Four. I told you guys I wasn't abandoning this fic, and I won't. Not until I finish writing it. But writing Diana and Trini's relationship, and also Kimberly and Trini's, is honestly such a healing process for me during all of this that looking back at those last few chapters, I found myself frustrated that I let the storyline become CW's level of bad. I hope you guys will allow me to do this, and I hope you guys will enjoy the new chapters a lot more than the last ones. 

Once I post Chapter Four, I'd recommend going back and reading the first three chapters again, because I'm changing some things. I am sorry for all of this, you guys have no idea, but I love writing and I know I can do better than what I've got here. Don't worry, Helena will be coming back in this fic, but even reading the chapter where she came into it again made me cringe so bad. It was so rushed and just...ugh. 

I hope you guys can forgive me for being absent for so long, but I also hope you guys can sympathize with me as well. Going through a break up is fucking hard, especially when we were so close to spending the rest of our lives together...

Don't worry, though. I am in a good place now, a much better place than I was about a year ago, so I'm really looking forward to continuing this fic for you all. I've got my spark back, and I plan on seeing this through to the very end, and hopefully, even, posting more fics for you guys once this one is done.

Much love,

-Izzie


	5. when everything's meant to be broken, I just want you to know who I am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fic title from "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls
> 
> firstly, your patience is unwavering and inspiring and i love you all.
> 
> if you don't understand why this fic has suddenly gone down to five chapters, please read the previous chapter for a letter explaining my absence and everything that's happened.
> 
> I'm so thankful to all of you for being so understanding.
> 
> This one is short, but is leading up to a storyline. I'm also cutting this down to ten chapters, just to give it a nice conclusion. I'm planning on giving this a happy ending, because life is incredibly bleak and good things need to happen every once in a while.
> 
> Again, thank you all for your continuing support. Bless you all <3

“God, that’s hot!”

“Oh, shit, I’m not burning you, am I?” 

Trini smiles and looks up at Kimberly through the mirror, watches her tongue poke out between her teeth in concentration as she slowly clamps a piece of Trini’s hair between the hot iron and pulls down gently. 

“No, you’re not. It’s just…hot.” Trini mumbles lamely, her eyes falling down to her lap as she begins playing with her fingers nervously.

It’s been a few days now since she and Kimberly decided to take things slow, to simply get to know each other once more, and it’s been…amazing, really. Trini’s slowly starting to realize why she fell in love with the raven haired girl in the first place. Kimberly was…god, Trini can’t even put it into words, really. There was just something about her that was so special, and Trini has no idea how to really put it into words. 

But there’s still that awkwardness there, still that sense that something was missing, and Trini knows it’s because Kimberly’s still stuck in the relationship they were in, still sees Trini as the girl she loves, her girlfriend, the love of her life…

And as much as it hurts, Trini doesn’t see Kimberly in that way…at least not yet. So they’re stuck in this horrible place of difference that Trini wishes more than anything they could get out of. It’s just hard to get back to how they were when Trini doesn’t remember anything about their relationship…

“Hey…what’s on your mind?” Kimberly asks softly, her fingers digging slightly into Trini’s shoulder as she frowns at her in the mirror. Trini swallows the lump in her throat and shakes her head, picking at her nails subconsciously just to give her something to do other than cry. 

“Nothing. Truly, I’m fine, I promise. I’m just…thinking, I guess. About everything. A lot has happened in such a short amount of time…” Trini says hoarsely. Kimberly purses her lips, nods solemnly before she continues straightening Trini’s hair for her. 

“Yeah, I know…it’s a lot to wrap your mind around. But don’t keep it bottled up, Trini. Talk to someone, your mother, the others…me. Last time you bottled something up, you ended up seeking comfort in a bottle of liquor, and it wasn’t good. I’d hate for you to go back to that.” Kimberly says softly. Trini shakes her head and reaches out to grip Kimberly’s wrist.

“That’s not going to happen. I promise.” She says firmly. Kimberly smiles, but there’s still hesitancy in her eyes as she lets out a shaky sigh and continues straightening her hair.

A soft knock at the door causes them both to jump slightly, and Trini smiles as the door opens and Diana walks in, watching them both with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

“So Kimberly has replaced Laurel as your hairdresser, little one?” She teases. Kimberly laughs as Trini rolls her eyes and shrugs.

“My hair is too thick, I can’t straighten it myself. It used to be so long…” She grumbles, touching the ends of it and wondering what exactly happened to her hair for it to be so short. Diana sighs, and her and Kimberly exchange a glance before Kimberly grips her shoulder again.

“Zedd cut it when he took you. I’m not sure why…I think it was because the mask he put on you wouldn’t fit over your thick hair. But when we found you, or well, you found us…it was all chopped off. I’m honestly surprised it’s taken so long to grow back out.” Kimberly frowns, but Trini can see the pain in her eyes as if she’s recalling the memories, and she reaches up to squeeze the hand on her shoulder as she looks to her mother for confirmation.

When Diana simply nods solemnly, Trini lets out a shaky sigh and purses her lips.

“Jeez, he really didn’t hold back on taking everything from me, did he? The bastard…” She grumbles. Kimberly lets out a watery chuckle as Diana clenches her jaw and moves forward to curls a piece of hair between her fingers. 

“You look beautiful regardless, mi amor.” She says softly. Trini smiles up at her fondly before looking back at herself in the mirror.

It’s…odd. She still feels like herself, but there’s just all this knowledge she has now on things that have supposedly happened to her…but she can’t even remember what those things are. All she has is words and stories… 

“Do you think…do you think Zordon could give me back my memories? Have you guys asked him if he’s capable of doing that? I mean, I know he’s just a picture on a wall, or a spirit in the ship or…whatever he is, but he’s gotta have some kind of power, right?” Trini asks hollowly. Kimberly licks her lips and continues straightening her hair as she shakes her head.

“We asked him multiple times, but he said without knowing the science that Lokar used to take your memories in the first place, there’s nothing he can do. Besides…maybe it’s a good thing those memories are gone.” She says with a sigh. Trini raises an eyebrow at her.

“Well the bad memories, yes…but what about the good ones?” 

“You just work hard to make more, little one. Be patient…I know you want to be back to how you were as a Power Ranger, strong and full of knowledge on how to fight and the history of the Power Rangers, and I know you want to go back to how things were with your friends…” Diana’s eyes land on Kimberly, sympathy shining in those brown orbs before she smiles at Trini in the mirror.

“But the great thing about being part of something like this…a team of fighters, of believers…is that you never have to worry about them leaving you. They’ll be by your side through everything, in whatever way you need them to be.” Diana says hoarsely. Kimberly simply nods.

“She’s right. We’re not going anywhere, Trini. We’ll be with you till the end of the line. So don’t stress about getting your memories back. They were horrible, terrible ones that ruined your life and made you fall down a hole we couldn’t drag you out of. At least now we can focus on giving you new memories…happier ones.” Kimberly says with a smile.

Trini takes their words in, and even though there’s still something in the back of her mind telling her that getting all her memories back would just be so much easier…she can’t help but agree.

“Okay.”  
-  
“I’ve been thinking…” 

“Oh no.”

Trini laughs as Diana swats her thigh playfully, the others laughing as well as Diana licks her lips and looks to each of them with hesitation.

“As I was saying…I’ve been thinking for the last few days about some things…and if you disagree or you don’t want me to do this, then tell me and I’ll shut the idea down immediately.” Diana says firmly. Trini frowns, all traces of humor gone as she reaches out to grip her mother’s hand.

“Mom, what is it?” She asks softly. Diana lets out a shaky breath and looks at each of them around the dinner table, Jason with his mouth full of spaghetti, Billy watching her with doe eyes, Zack shoveling food into his mouth, almost completely absent from the conversation, Tommy watching her with a frown, and Kimberly sitting beside Trini, also watching her intently, waiting for her announcement.

Her eyes land on Trini before she smiles.

“I…want to go back to Themyscira. I feel a little lost on some things and I feel like guidance is something that I need…and the one person who has always given me the right advice is my mother.” 

Trini blinks a few times in surprise as the others exchange glances before they’re looking at Diana incredulously.

“Okay. Why would you need our permission to do that?” Jason asks in confusion. Diana sighs.

“It’s not so much permission as it is…reassurance. I don’t know, I don’t like the idea of leaving all of you for a few days, especially in the midst of everything happening-.”

“No, Mom, this…this will be good for you. I think you should go…but what are you feeling lost about?” Trini asks.

She’s a little anxious, yes…the idea of her mother disappearing for a few days always leaves her worried, but at least this time she wasn’t going off on some Justice League mission that could result in her death. At least this time she was going home…going somewhere safe.

But spending a few days alone with just her friends? People who were still kind of strangers to her? She’d be lying if she said panic wasn’t rising inside her, but this wasn’t about her. It was about Diana.

“I don’t know, little one. Everything that’s happened has just taken a toll on me, and I find myself missing my mother more than anything. I promise it will only be for a few days-.”

“No, it’s okay! Go for as long as you need to, I’ll be safe here with the others.” Trini says with a smile, but Diana suddenly shakes her head.

“I know, but if an attack happens and I’m not here?” 

“We’re the Power Rangers, Diana. We can handle it.” Jason says with a light laugh. Diana’s frown only deepens.

“I don’t know…”

“Then let some of the members of the Justice League come stay with us until you come back. If you’re more comfortable with them being here with us so we have back up, you might as well.” Trini suggests with a shrug.

It’s silent for a few moments around the table before Diana suddenly laughs.

“Of course, you come up with the simplest of solutions…” Trini grins as Diana shakes her head in disbelief and pulls out her phone.

“I’ll see if Laurel and Oliver can come…Bruce won’t want to detach himself from Watchtower despite being retired, and those two can handle anything that’s thrown at them. They work well together.” Diana says absentmindedly as she taps a message out on her phone.

Trini finds herself breathing a little easier. 

She’ll definitely feel better having people she knows like the back of her hand around. It makes her feel guilty, feeling this way about the others, but the truth is, she still doesn’t know much about them.

Maybe she can take these few days that Diana is away to learn more about them…especially Kimberly. 

“Are you sure you’re okay with this, Trini?” Diana asks, squeezing her hand and bringing her back to the present. Trini smiles and nods.

“Yeah, of course, Mom. You know I’d do anything that benefits you. I’ll be fine with these guys and Laurel and Oliver if they come.” 

“We’ll look after her, Diana. She’s like a sister to us, you know that.” Zack says with a grin. The others nod in agreement, and Diana hesitates before she finally relaxes and smiles.

“I know I can trust you with Trini’s life. I just feel bad leaving after everything that’s happened-.”

“Don’t feel bad. I’m fine, I promise. It’s a lot for me to wrap my head around, but I’m getting there. Don’t stress. Go to Themyscira, talk to your own mother and get some clarity. I’ll be right here waiting for you.” 

Diana’s bottom lip trembles before she suddenly stands and tugs Trini up out of her chair, pulling her into her warm embrace, and Trini grunts in surprise before she melts into her mother’s touch with a smile.

“I love you so much, little one. You mean the world to me, I hope you know that…” 

Trini smiles and buries her face into her mother’s chest with a small nod.

“I love you, too. I’m sorry for everything…I know this last year has been a struggle-.”

“Don’t you dare. You know I’d slay dragons and destroy planets to keep you safe.” Diana grunts.

“I’m sure you’re capable of doing that.” Zack mutters. Diana winks at him before she pulls away from Trini and brushes her hair behind her ears.

“As soon as Laurel and Oliver reply, I’ll begin making arrangements.” She tucks a finger under Trini’s chin, and her daughter nods before she presses a kiss to her brow and looks at the others.

“By the way…no parties while I’m gone.”

“Oh, come on!”


End file.
